Secrets Revealed
by fantasyphantom2010
Summary: Itachi walked slowly to stand in front of her, "So you finally came for me..." She sat up,waiting for his final strike, "Can you kill me?" His sharingan stared till his eyes widened, she stood there hands laying on her enlarged 8 month belly. "I cannot."
1. A Day in the Rain

**Secrets Revealed **

**Rated: T-English-Romance- Kakashi**

**All things in bold in the stories are thoughts from the characters.**

**Italics are flashbacks. **

**I Do Not Own Naruto. If I were I'd leave Michigan**

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Rain**

The forest remained quiet as raindrops poured. Red, flicker flames waved as its smoke rose from inside of an old cave. Uchiha Itachi rested against its wall, to look at the pitch black sky as its storm rumbled…just like his own stomach which grew angry with every smell of frying salmon.

"This rain better stop, if we stay in the Sound Country any longer it's only going to postpone the inevitable of us catching the Kyuubi brat." Kisame, the blue, fish armed swordsman stated in disgust.

Itachi, the formerly known heir of the Uchiha clan and now famous S class criminal of Akakushi, turned his head slightly to glare at his partner for burning their food once again,

"I estimate that it should end by nightfall tonight, and then we shall continue our journey.

Is the food finished?"

"I think that's the most I've heard you since we've set out. It's done, don't expect much. I'm not a kunoichi, so what the hell do I know about food." Kisame glanced between the clouds and Itachi as he slowly directed his gaze back to the flame that shimmered.

The Uchiha's dark, onyx eyes became lost within the flames as it flickered with life; remembering a unspoken and nearly buried past.

Kisame was quickly devouring the meal, causing the meal to fly everywhere around his face and to the ground. He continued till all of his food was abolished from site, he was hungry due to the long journey, and the time they last ate… five days ago. When he stopped he turned to take in Itachi's glaze on the burning flame. "Remembering a deep memory or somethin?"

The Uchiha took a look at his burnt fish moving it gently with his purple polished fingers before switching to glare at his partner. "Hn. A women's touch on food is all."

""Where you going?!" Kisame yelled. Itachi walked further away from Kisame as his back faced his partner. "The rain has stopped; we rest, and continue at dawn."

Kisame ignored him and threw his plate into the cave wall creating a large crack as the remaining pieces fell to the ground, and with that last thought was how he fell asleep.

Meanwhile on the forests edge of the Fire Nation, Uzamaki Naruto (bijuu of the Nine-tailed Kyuubi) was training to perfect his Wind Shurken Rasengan. Swirling in anger, the wind eclipsed the red chakra overflowing from Naruto's palms.

"Wind Shurken Rasegan!"

A Rasegan took form of a shurken, as Naruto concentrated on its destination. Rapidly the energy spun, the friction and high energy formed a blinding light as his attack eliminated a cluster of 1000 year old trees.

"AHHHH!" CRASH!

Flakes of bark shattered from broken trees limbs as they flew 40 feet away along with a blonde –haired Naruto. THUNK...colliding with a tree trunk he slid down onto the ground in complete exhaustion.

"huh…uhhh… phft.. ack.."

Panting swiftly, he laid on the ground scanning the damage he had created…The forest that used to be there in front of him was completely destroyed; leaving over 100 tree stubs remaining planted in the thin forest ground.

Pushing his arms against a rugged tree stub, his body gave way beneath him… **Oh no, umph. **

His chakra systems almost completely dry, only enough remained to maintain his life. **Shit, I have no chakra to get back to Konoha. **Thunder rumbled, as the rain droplets fell on his face, sliding down like tears from the heaven.

There he lay, thinking he should have told someone where he was going, so he wouldn't be stuck against a tree stump helpless. **I should've brought Lee or Hinata with me, then a least I'd have someone to know where I am and take me home. Baa-chan is going to be extremely pissed at me leaving the village without permission, let alone not knowing where I am. **

SNAP! Our young genin twisted his head to face a pair of green bushes in deep concentration, when another sound accurded.

SNAP!

Slowly dragging out a kunai, he clutched it to his side as the bushes began to move more and more and more… until it stopped leaving Naruto perplexed.** Whoevers there can't stay hidden forever. **

"COME OUT! I KNOW SOMEONES THERE!" he screamed in frustration to the emptiness. Silence was all that followed to his disappointment.

"There's no reason to yell mister."

To his surprise it was a little girl, "I'm wight here. I can hear you. You let me and I can try to heal the woonds you've got."

She smiled, her head tilting to the side in the pouring rain. Her clothes were drenched as they hung loosely around her small body. Sky, blue eyes stared at him in the darkness, shrouding her presence in mystery. About the age of 6 years old and standing at about 4 ft 2, as her strait blonde hair was blown by the stirring wind. She kneeled next to him as her hands began to glow in a light green light, hovering above his chest.

"Yor chakras all gone."

"Thanks for stating out the obvious." He stated annoyingly.

"Don't get smawt with me. It's importante to figure the extent of damage done to a persons body. You must be stupid, not to have figured out."

His drained oxygen supply replenished, scars and bruises disappeared, and color returned to his face as he lifted himself from the ground. THUNK! Again he fell against the tree stub.

"Okay so as payment… yous have to become my nakama (friend)."

He shook her hand in agreement as he gave her a small smile. Naruto began to pull away as she grasped his cheeks within her small hands, stretching them. "Owww. Owww. What the hell!"

Her eye twitched to continue speaking, "I wasn't downe. I want you to show me some of your techniques. I haven't seen any new ones in a longs time… so I need to see some new ones to gets better."

**Strange girl. Funny.**

"Fine. I will show you some of my jutsu's, but," he questionably glanced at her, "I get to chose which ones."

She blinked a few times and nodded her head rapidly, indicating that she agreed to his terms, "Hai, new nakama. Now we can't stay out here in this storm. I'll go get my Onii-chan and he'll help carry you to the howss. Neh?"

Naruto felt his body begin to shut down, eyelids sleepily fluttering to a near close. "I'll be waiting here; I'll just be taking a nap.p.p…" Falling asleep in front of the little girl in the pouring rain his blonde hair stuck out in the darkness of the forest.

"Baka." She made a few signs and disappeared in a bubble of smoke.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. New Discoveries

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance-Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: New Discoveries**

"Where am I?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes to examine the room he was in. He was laying in a soft futon in the middle of a bedroom. He started on his left where there stood a tall oak dresser that seemed to meet the height requirement of a small child as it stood against the wall five feet up. Next to it was a short purple table that held a toothbrush, a purple towel, a pile of hairbands, and a few ribbons that lay at the edge.

**Well, I definitely know that a girl lives here.**

He smiled, when he came to realize that it wasn't a normal girl who lived here, but a kunoichi as he saw ninja gear. There on the table was a grey weapons pouch that was battered and torn, though still looked to be used; next were scrolls that piled by the pouch that traveled up the wall. It was there by the corner of the wall by the scrolls that he saw a forehead protector, but the symbol remained unknown as its back faced him. Naruto tried to lift his aching body off the futon with his back hands, but to no avail did he succeed causing him to fall back on the futon with a thud. He held his head in his hands.

**Ouch. I need to be careful I'm still not rested enough to get up, I must have trained more than I thought.**

"You are up now, mister?" Naruto lifted his head out of his hands to see the little girl that had found him.

She was giggling into her sleeve as she looked back at him with a large grin, "You're laughing at me? Isn't it a little too early to being doing that? I mean were friends now, right?" he asked.

"Mister, even though we fwiends I still have the right to laugh at you, if I didn't I'd lose my entertainment? Besides," she stopped to sit next to him on the floor, "I'm not laufing at you, but I'm laufing with you hahaha."

She laughed loudly as his face scrunched up like a pig. He relieved his pig scrunch to a smirk as he tilted sideways, "I guess." She stopped laughing as she turned to her right to dip a purple washcloth into a steaming bowl of water to gently dab it onto his head. "How long have I been out? I can't really remember after you left."

She pulled back her hand to see his face, "You have been out…oh. I would say about three days. Lots of sleep is what you needed. Yous definitely got some. Did you know that you talk in your sweep?" She smirked evilly, her eyebrow raised at him. She lowered her head to his ear, "Now whose Sakura-Chan I've been hearing about…. Your girlfwiend? Huh?"

His eyes widened as he yelled at her in hysteria, "what Sakura-chan... my girlfriend...is that... what. Aww. No you've got it all wrong…" She raised her eyebrow once again. "I mean she's a girl….that's my friend. No. No." he breathed in deeply to lay his eyes of her questionable blue eyes. "She's a good friend and teammate, okay?" he tried to gain his composer quickly after trying to explain his love for Sakura to a 5 year old.

"You must love this girl the way you .ed about her." He quickly dodged the question as he turned beat red. He hid into the cover of his futon as she laughed one last time. "It's okay. You don't have to explain. Someday when I get older I hope to find truw wove." Her eyes changed shaped into hearts and increased in size as she started to ramble about love and boys, "Someday I want a guy to be there with me, he has to have a sense of pride and honor to him that makes him, an extreme gentleman, and he has to be my own prince charming. Awww, it will be just like the fairy tales."

**Hahahaha. Now that's funny. It reminds me of Ino and Sakura when we were in the academy. Ha-ha**

"Wow! You are acting like a girly girly never saw that comin."

The hearts in her eyes popped as an anger cross formed on her temple. She yelled in a squeaky high pitched voice near his ear, hurting his head in the process. "I AM A FIVE YEAR OLD GIRL! YOU BAKA! Humph. I can dweam about the futur someday. Even if it may be too high to reach, I'll still dweam and no one's going to stop me." Her bright, scary, and determined eyes stared at him as her index finger jabbed in front of his face, "haven't you ever had a dweam?"

Naruto scanned her face to take in the determination she had. He thought about how the villagers in Konoha had once made fun of his dreams of becoming Hokage. But, now he knew better as he grasped it in the mid-future all because he had faith, determination, and his friends. With that Naruto saw the potential of the 5 year old as a person, a friend, and as a fellow shinobi.

He sighed, "I'm sorry I stepped on the boundaries again. I.. do have a dream to become the strongest and most dependable shinobi ever, so I am able to protect all those I care and cherish in my heart. Those who are most important to us are those who make are lives worth living and worth getting stronger for. I am determined no matter what to become the next Hokage of Konoha." He stated, his fists pumped up in the air in an attempt to make her feel better. He saw her eyes raise and her mouth twitch to the side.

"What is a Hokage? What's Konoha?" He was about to answer till he heard another voice enter the room.

"Nee-Chan dinners waiting for us. Come on, are you talking to your friend again?"

Naruto looked at the doorway in shock as his eyes widened in fear and surprise…. Uchiha Itachi? A much smaller carbon copy of Itachi stood in the black framed doorway. The boy looked to be about the age of 8; his black hair was mid-length that reached slightly below his shoulder blades; he wore dark green top and loose black pants that rested at the hips. His muscles were well toned and his hands were slightly calloused showing that the boy was no civilian and had experience as a shinobi. The last thing that Naruto noticed about the boy was his eyes. They were not blue like his sisters, but a dark onyx color.

**Sasuke? Itachi?**

The boy looked from his younger sister to the injured man that they had brought from the forest. The spiky blonde hair and blue eyed ninja was looking at him with fear and surprise observing him in the process. It was really starting to creep him out.

"Hey you!" the boy yelled at Naruto snapping him out of his thoughts, "What are you looking at me like that, it's starting to creep me out. Dobe."

Naruto was surprised as the name Dobe came up in such a normal conversation, he hadn't heard it since Sasuke left.

"Onii-chan be nice. He's my fwiend... and he's hurt... and mom says that he's a guest." She smiled as he just looked between her and the injured boy on the floor.

"Fine. I'll be nice to him, but I want him to answer a question for me." He said sitting next to Naruto, "Who are you and why were looking at me that way?" the copied Itachi was waiting patiently for an answer to come from Naruto, as his sister sat staring at her new friend.

Naruto began, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a shinobi from Konoha and I was looking at you because you remind me of two people I know. You look just like one of them. That's the only reason why."

Naruto looked cautiously at the boy waiting for a reaction to his introduction. "A Konoha ninja. Very interesting, wouldn't you say nee-chan." The boy turned to smile down at his little sister. She was looking between them with blue eyes, setting on her brother thinking of what to say in the awkward silence.

"I think that you two should eat you dinner and not bother the sick boy. He needs his rest, don't you think?" A voice was heard from behind the two children causing Naruto to look back to see a very beautiful women leaning against the doorway.

"Mom, do we have too I was just getting used to having someone to talk to. I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry." The blonde hair girl stated crossing her arms and closing her eyes after running to her mother.

"You should both go eat the fried fish and misou soup I made, especially after being in the rain for so long." The mother grabbed her daughter's hand holding it as she walked lightly across the floor to reach her son. She placed a hand on her son's head, "I want my babies to stay healthy, so they can continue to run and function well as shinobi. If you didn't then I'd have more work on my hands then absolutely nessacary. No?" She questioned them while rubbing her son's head messing up his silky black hair causing it to become knotty and unkempt, but she seemed unfazed as she lifted her lips to gracefully smile at the three of them.

"Did you two introduce yourself as he's introduced himself to you, it's only polite. And if you young lady want to be friends with him I suggest telling your name to him, so he had something to call you by." She said in a soft smooth voice. The two kids looked at her as if she were insane.

**Why are they looking at her like that? Something weird seems to be going on? What are they hiding?**

The little girl yelled at her mother, "But kaa-san you tolds us to never give info to other shinobi, they can use it against you…wemember?"

The girls eyes shinned up to her mother in worry as her mother crouched down to meet both her children's eyes and then into Naruto's dark blue ones, "Konoha have some trustworthy ninjas, I don't think I'll have to worry about this one."

**Their mother, she has a nice smile it makes me feel comfortable like I have nothing to worry about. Like I can be myself.**

The boy stood up to look at Naruto, "My name is Obito. Sorry for seeming cold, I'm just being cautious. You can never be too careful, see ya." He turned around grabbing the doorway with the edge of his hand, down the unseen hallway, and into the kitchen.

The little girl kneeled next to Naruto speaking softly to him like her mother did, "My name is Cerenity." She smiled slightly and titled her head to the side to emphasize her name, "I forgot to tell you my name. I was so busy talking to you because you're my new fwiend. I'm so excited! I'm going to go eat now." Cerenity yelled as she waved goodbye and ran down to the kitchen.

Naruto concentrated on getting up when he felt a pair of soft hands placed behind his back aiding him to sit-up strait. He was startled by the kindness and beauty of the mother of Obito and Cerenity; she sat there next to him as he observed her. She had deep blue eyes and long sandy blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her arms as it set around her face framing her high check bones. Her muscles were toned and strong, but also cool and soft as she wiped the washcloth on his head. She had curves in the right places and her chest was slightly smaller than Tsunade's pushed up by her outfit to show them off above her firm and flat stomach.

**She is very attractive.**

"Well thank you Naruto I'm glad you think so." He looked at her, tinted red face, questionably;

"Glad I think so what?" he was confused.

"You said that you thought I was very attractive, it's a compliment especially coming from someone your age. he he." she giggled into her sleeve as he remembered as Cerenity had done it in the forest.

"So getting down to business. You're the name is Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." He shook his head slowly. "Ah, yeah. Why?"

Women: "So you am I not mistaken saying that you are the Kyuubi's container? The nine tailed jinchūriki?"

Naruto pointed a finger at her and stuttered in total surprise at the question do I know you somehow? Have... you. heard of me?"

She smiled gently towards him as she glanced at the floorboards, "Obito."

"Huh. What are you talking about?"

She stared at him, eye to eye, determined to get some type of message across to him as she gave him a hot cup of tea. "Obito, I saw the way you looked at him from the doorway, you were… surprised and… slightly scared."

"When I saw Obito I thought he was … was... never mind, it couldn't be. Sorry."

"If you are from Konoha then you know of the Uchiha Massacre. It is thought that Itachi spared one life that night, but the fact is that Uchiha Sasuke was not the only one to survive... there was another unknown and thought dead by the village."

"And that other was me."

He couldn't believe the information that he was hearing. The only person thought survive the massacre was Sasuke, but now there was another. Did Itachi forget this woman in front of him or maybe … did she hold some value to Itachi in some way? That kid looked just like him and she was a survivor…he thought in deep question for a moment. The women placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly so he was once again looking at her.

She took a deep breath as if she were paralyzed by fear as the silences tighten the suspense. And it was there that the suspense and fear created a stream of tears to flood from her aqua blue eyes, reminding him of the sad rain that fell from the dark blue sky. She cried as she continued "Obito, sorry," she wiped off her tears, "Obito and Cerenity are the children of Uchiha Itachi and I was fiancée. I've confined my children outside the border of the fire country, so I could still be close to home but I've always known that I can never go back. That's why we tell no one our names, we get near no one else, and I... don't know what the Konoha elders would do if they knew that I and my child had survived the massacre."

Naruto didn't know what to think everything he knew about the massacre seemed to blur. He looked at the ground pondering two questions in his mind about the women sitting in front of him. "What is your name?"

"Uchiha…Yuuki."

"Yuuki-san, tell me your story."

**End to Chapter 2**

**Sorry if the ending is a little crappy I was just wanted to get on to the next chapter. Tell me what you think about the story so far and what could use some improvement. Be kind, this is my first fan fiction ever. Love to all.**


	3. In the Beginning

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance - Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto, I only own Yuuki, Cerenity, and Obito.**

**Chapter 3: In the Beginning**

Yuuki was nestled onto a blue cushion on the floor, beside the futon, where the nine tailed jinchūriki finished his last cup of hot tea. She lifted herself up to go the kitchen, to dish warm misou soup in a small bowl for the guest in her home. Her eyes were contemplating his offer, _"Yuuki-san, tell me you story." _Those words had a lot of meaning to her as her heart was confined, since she was forced to leave the village of Konoha. She finally had the chance to tell the story that remained unknown.

**I'll tell him my story as it happened from the beginning to how I've found my way here. At last someone to trust with my secrets. I have heard good things about you, Uzumaki Naruto.**

Picking up the warm soup she grasped the bowl until she knew he had it firmly in his hands, before beginning on the matter. Naruto gently blew on the contents, the steam blowing towards her face as he tilted it up drinking in some, "Thank you for taking care of me… it tastes great." he sipped another bite smiling at Yuuki, "whenever you're ready I'm willing to listen."

"It's a pretty long story, I wouldn't want to bother you with it." She smiled at him.

He returned the blue bowl to the tray, "I have all the time till I get better, so tell me your story."

**His smile is gentle; it puts me at rest… **

"I'll start with how Itachi and I became friends…"

_Flashback 1_

_It was a warm spring day. The grass grew up healthy as the sleek coating shimmered in the midst of the sunlight in the Village of Konoha; the white clouds drifted in the blue sky above the cluttered and busy village streets; The children were running around in a nearby park two children sat in the sandbox: one dug in the sand as the other kid spotted a bug from a nearby rock and put it down the others pants. The first boy yelped and ran in circles around the box as the other boy laughed till the bug was pulled out by his own mother, smacking him leaving a bump. A young kunoichi was sitting on the deck by the river thinking over a C rank mission that she had recently been on dropping, her eyes to stare at the drifting waterway.. There in the park dangling on the swings was 8 year old Uchiha Itachi, who was resting his mind from a B rank mission he had been assigned and finished within 3 days. He sighed,_

_**Every day I get a new mission and it's accomplished in no time leaving me time to spend at home and with the clan, but I hate that since there are duties to maintain.**_

_He sighed once again as his gaze fixated on the rivers ripples, **I wonder what it would've been like if I were a normal genin shinobi.**_

_He stared at the dirt as footsteps stopped behind him, "Itachi-sama, your father requests you to come back to the compound with me. Your mother, Mikoto-sama, went into labor 6 hours ago. That was all I was directed to tell you, please come quickly."_

_Itachi stood on his feet and ran home not stopping for anything along the way. He cut off his running as soon as he stood at the gates to the Uchiha compound; he opened the large wooden doors till he faced his father, Fugaku. The man had a smile on his face for the first time in a long time, one of the first that Itachi had seen…**Having another baby must make him really happy to get a reaction like this out of him.** "Itachi, come with me."_

_He pushed his son along with his hands in anticipation to reach their destination. Fugaku and Itachi entered their house, down the hall, and into the bedroom where Mikoto laid covered in a light white blanket. As the doctors examined her and the child's condition Mikoto raised her free hand out to her son to come forward, "Itachi, I'd like you to meet your baby brother." She flipped the blue blanket in her arms down and there was the face of a little baby boy scrunched up and smiling. "Sasuke. Meet your onii-chan, Itachi… Itachi promise me you'll protect him always and be the best big brother."_

_He smiled as he held his baby brother within his arms, "I promise mother." The announcement of the birth of the second child of Fugaku and Mikoto had gathered many of the clan of the Uchiha. Itachi couldn't stand the noise all the people gave off, so he moved himself to a better location, by the deck that rested on the outside of his house. He kneeled down on a blue cushion, watching the birds resting on the fence as the laughter of people echoed behind him._

"_Are you tired of the noise, Itachi-sama?" the girls voice was clear and showed interest. Itachi turned his head right to see her standing there with her head tilted slightly. He remembered seeing this girl before at his birthday celebrations, that forced the clan together. **I always get coins, newly polished kunai's, and a tight bear hug from her.** Many yelled and were surprised at her hugs knowing the heir did not like public affection often. And every year despite the fight of the women of the clan …she continued._

"_You're that girl that gives me hugs every year for my birthday?" he twisted his body to meet hers in hope that he could make sense of her._

_She plastered a large grin on her face, "Yep! That's me, names Yuuki! Hugs are best gifts in the world next to kisses. They represent the love and care that others feel for each other."_

"_You know I prefer not be touched?"_

_Her grin increased, though it didn't seem possible, "I know, but those who are not hugged need them the most. Someday you'll look back on it and will thank me. Now… your avoiding my question, you tired of the noise?"_

_His onyx eyes met her dark blue ones seeking a place to avoid a connection. He smirked, "It's getting loud in there. Meaningless chattering by the women in this village."_

"_So why don't you go spend some time with your friends instead of sitting here brooding oh so well."_

_His eyebrow twitched, "I have one friend and he's out currently on a mission."_

"_One friend, Shisui, I'm guessing... Well that won't do, so from this moment on how do you feel about having another friend and a girl friend at that. Huh?" As she smiled at him he saw her strength and bravery she had shown talking to him. Many believed him to be a beautiful boy, but one that kept his emotions to himself. But here Yuuki was offering to be his friend with no second thought to the opinions of others; **she seems to genuinely care for my well being.**_

"_Yes, from now on we will be friends." He unfolded his arms and shoved his hand in front of her to shake, but instead she flung her body at his causing him to catch them with his arms held against the floor._

"_No, we'll be best friends." He smiled a true smile as his father had earlier. For this was the first in a long time as his one of his hands folded around her to accept her friendship._

_End of Flashback_

"We were best friends from that day forward. I later came to be the best of friends with Uchiha Shisui, who was Itachi's only other friend, there was rarely a time that you didn't see the three of us together. Believe or not we'd pull pranks on council members just to get an emotion out of them and we would run around at night with the little time we had together. With our mischievous behavior we earned the title of the Terrible Three. Makes me smile when I think of those days." Yuuki looked up to the young man her children had found.

Naruto was staring at the wall in front of him, **it's hard to imagine a killer and an S class criminal such as Itachi as a normal person. **He looked at Yuuki then to his hands, **he had his whole life set up before him…a career… a wife… and even if he never knew children, a family.**

"You were friends for so long, but how if you don't mind me asking how was it that you grew to be …?" Naruto mouth twitched as the awkward conversation was being set forth by his yearning to know the complete details of their story. **I have to get as much information from this as possible, maybe then can I figure out what truly happens to those in Konoha and help her to return. She's very kind and caring. Someone like her shouldn't have to live like this and neither do her children.**

"To tell you the truth I don't really myself, but I believe it was on his 11th birthday when he and I began our relationship. I can remember that day in my mind because although I am 4 years his elder I have had less life experience than he had… that was the day that I gave away my first kiss to anyone…to him."

_Flashback 2_

_It was warm late summer's day in the land of fire as the Uchiha's began to gather together yet again for the celebration of their heir's birthday. The stresses of being a shinobi and from mission were all forgotten as man, woman and child came to a large feast presented by the head family in celebration of their heir's birthday. Black, red, and white streamers with the Uchiha fan embedded on it strung across the ceiling as they blew silently in the wind. The long table was strung with unclean bowls of misou soup, plates with leftovers of crispy fried fish, and half eaten ohagi waiting to be finished. The members talked to each other loudly as Uchiha Yuuki pushed through the crowd to find her best friends, Shisui and the heir, Itachi. Pushing through the layers of people, she found herself lacking air to breathe forcing her to rush out the doorway into the back garden._

_**Man, why do they have to get so rowdy? You think that they'd act like usual … all boring and blank faced. Nope. When it comes to Itachi's birthday they sure know how to party hehehe. Now to find Itachi and give him his gifts.**_

_Yuuki's head twisted left and right looking for her boys till she collided with a hard object. She shook her head as she regained her footing, turning to look to see what she had impacted, there stood a stoic and surprised Fugaku staring at her. She scrambled to get her mind back, "Gomen Fugaku-san I didn't mean to run into you. I was just looking for Shinsui and Itachi, you know to givem presents." Yuuki's foot was twisting in a small circular motion as she blushed in embarrassment._

"_Well you seem to have found him, good job." He grinned down at her as he ruffled her hair like a four year old. She said nothing. Fugaku stepped aside to allow her to see Itachi standing there, glaring at the wall. Itachi's anger faded away as he saw what interrupted the conversation with his father. "I must be going. Think about what I said Itachi." Fugaku left down the hall on the balls of his feet, leaving Itachi and Yuuki alone in the garden. Itachi turned to Yuuki pulled her into his chest, a hug, stunning her in the process._

"_Every year you give me a hug, so I thought maybe it's time to return a favor. Anyways it's what you were going to give me right?"_

_She dropped her eyes onto the ground from around his shoulders, "Yes. I usually do, but you've had so many of my hugs for your birthday that it's lost its meaning. Don't you think?" She pulled away to glaze into his eyes… as she continued, "Do you remember what I said about hugs when we first became friends?"_

_Itachi thought back to the day they became friends years ago, "You said 'Hugs are best gifts in the world next to kisses. They represent the love and care that others feel for each other.' So what does that have to do anything?"_

_Yuuki blushed at the nearby river, "Now that we're old enough I thought I should you something new for your birthday…" He was staring at her eyes wondering what she meant, but found his answer when Yuuki's soft lips delicately placed lightly on his cheek. Itachi was surprised that she would give him such a gift. To tell her he liked her gift Itachi laughed as he pulled away._

"_Best gift ever. Yuuki…" His fingers slightly touched her hand as their eyes connected, "Are you dating anyone?" She nodded back and forth, "Good, go out with me."_

_End of Flashback_

"That's how our final relationship roots began." Yuuki sipped her tea as the young shinobi stood to his feet, his eyes positioned towards the floor.

"Did you know the risk you were taking when you began to date him? If so, why?"

"I wanted to be there for him when his father pushed him and I wanted to get close to his heart, but the closer I got to him the farther away I felt… The boy I cared and loved since childhood was changing and I tried to understand. It's my flaw as a person letting people get close without knowing who they truly are..."

He cleared his throat as his words formed, dry and cracked, leaving them to sound hopeful to her interpretation. "Please continue."

"I was 15 when Itachi and I started to see each other romantically, though we hid it from the clan as he was only 11 at the time. For an Uchiha male, no less the Uchiha heir, to be seeing an older woman was used to take long walks in the midst of late nights, so we could be together until he had to leave to ANBU. Some days we'd eat ramen together at Ichimaru's during the day time … holding hands underneath the countertops. The romantic events that took place between us were small and yet they still hold a place in my heart. It was those small moments of friendship and romance that kept me hoping we would grow closer together. Although Itachi grew better to love and let others close he was in ANBU and his personality changed between love and hate to meet their criteria. There the gap between us widened. He may have seemed cold and possessive, but he protected me from loneliness and the men who tried to claim me as their own. He hid secrets, but I tried to see the positive in it knowing it may have been better that I had not known the monsters he and the village had created. I was only fooling myself… when I knew I couldn't get any closer to him because of the secrecy. I began to doubt everything we'd had. I tried to leave him, but every time he found me insisting that I belonged to him. I hated it, and planned to get outside help but that all changed when we would be driven together permanently…by the incident."

"The incident?" She nodded her head as she wrapped her fingers, trying to hold her composer. Yuuki's eyes aimed themselves at the ground after she had taken a deep breath to collect her thoughts once more.

"Itachi was 12 years old and I had just turned 16. During that time on a girls 16th birthday, in the Uchiha clan, we were to officially start chose suitors that we found to be potential mates. Itachi knew it had been coming. He was an ANBU since the age of 10 so his personality was seen as cold and uncaring, but with the amount of time we spent together I got to know him differently. He was kind when it came to the smallest things. Itachi tired to make me feel comfortable when I was with him, when we started to date we went slowly not only because our secret...but because I felt that I began to care for him too deeply. I didn't want to be anything more to him than a girlfriend; till I knew that he would forever be in love with me. But although I hoped this, I didn't know I would soon become his forever."

_Flashback 3_

_Uchiha Yuuki had a year to find a potential suitor, but didn't look for one as she knew that to Itachi, she was his. **He's the heir to the clan, so denying his claim would be dangerous... I've decided not take the chance.**_

_A year passed and Yuuki had still denied trying to find a suitable mate, so in consequence her parents became furious she hadn't chosen. In retaliation, they turned her over to the Uchiha council to choose her a suitable husband. The council members sat quietly on their mats as Yuuki's mother and father entered through the front doors, Yuuki looked around the corner of the doorway into the room, **I don't want to go in there to be judged by them, to listen to them condemn my fate with their judgment. Itachi… what are you going to do? Or will you let me slip away from you after you've held onto me for so long? **_

_Every pair of eyes scanned her innocent face contemplating ahead of time who would be suitable for her, till their eyes reach her beautifully sculpted body… It was no secret to any man in Konoha that Uchiha Yuuki was a rare beauty among them. She could probably make any man fall in love with her. She never tried knowing that both her heart and soul was to be saved for the one that would be her soul mate._

_**I hate when they see how innocent my face is and then see my body; everything that I work for and makes me strong is mistaken. Men disgust me sometimes. I want to be seen for my soul, my actions, and for my shinobi talent. **She bowed to Fugaku, sitting far ahead leading the council to session, as her deep blue orbs diverted themselves to Itachi sitting next to his father. He saw her and gently smiled to reassure her panic. They began to arrange the components to find Yuuki a husband, but she saw that Itachi wouldn't have it as his eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned deeply into an angry scowl. At the words of an elder council, he found no need to listen; he simply stated "No, there will be no arrangement for Yuuki."_

_The council bustled about questioning Itachi's random declaration, "What is the meaning of this Itachi do you have something against the way the arrangement is composed?"_

_Itachi glared at the eldest member, "For the last year, Yuuki and I have been in romantic relations. Due to the current circumstances, I declare her to be my own."_

_They commuted together loudly as uproar appeared amidst the large room, "You are the heir and yet you have been seeing this girl without consent or notice? She's four years your elder! Yes, she is kind, ungodly beautiful, and full of shinobi talent, but there are many other young Uchiha girls to choose from as suitable mates. THIS MUST NOT CONTINUE."_

_The heir's hands clutched tightly, his nails dug into his palms as his blood fell to the floor. The anger built within him as they defied his will to her…his sharingan stared at the council threatening them to make a move._

_Fugaku stood up quickly seeing the story about to play out, "Itachi that is enough, I will not have any more trouble while this council is in session."_

"_It doesn't matter what the council or you say father because on my 12th birthday, the day I was declared the official heir…Yuuki and I consummated our relationship." The ends of his mouth lifted as he glanced to Yuuki whose eyes were wide in shock, her face a deepened dark red._

_**What… What is he talking about? We've never done…that. Oh no… Itachi what are you doing!**_

_"YOU DID WHAT! For all we know you could be lying about the consummation."_

_They looked at Itachi to Fugaku, who spoke loud with steady conviction, "To confirm that their bonds have been consummated Uchiha Yuuki will be checked by our medical doctors tomorrow after the set rises. She will be kept in a separate room not far from the elders and guarded by Uchiha ANBU. Till then this meeting will be postponed as the decision to the relations between my son, the heir, and Uchiha Yuuki is confirmed. But," he paused, "if it is seen that the two have consummated as my son has said then Yuuki will be declared the bride of my son. Till tomorrow meeting dismissed."_

_The doors shut as Itachi, his father, and his mother remained in the room._

"_Itachi... what do you think you've been doing? You're the heir to the Uchiha clan! Sleeping with a woman who is four year you're elder and not even a declared mate to the clan this could ruin everything. You better hope that all turns well in your favor, or you're going to have hell to answer to."_

"_Hn. My hands lie in the depth of fate itself as she will determine my course."_

_Fugaku rose and left the room slamming the door behind him._

_Mikoto cared for her eldest although he remained impassive, "Itachi." He looked at her. "I knew that you were seeing that girl, but I didn't think you two would go so far as to have sex at such an early age. Did you two think about it at all?"_

_She looked at her eldest and least responsive son for an answer. Her thoughts wondered off as his silence filled the air. One question popped up she just had to receive the answer to. Her head was lowered as she spoke quietly to the floor, yet loud enough to hear, "Did you two protect yourselves when the act was taken place? An heir to the Uchiha clan born out of wed-lock will be looked down upon by the rest of the clan and the village. Then there would be no hiding, for Yuuki's or the child's sake tell me."_

_He opened the door to look outside up at the lonely sky, "Mother you have nothing to fear," was all he replied as he left her there to herself. __

_Yuuki was exhausted. She grew deep in anger and depression thinking about her destined mate. **I don't know what to think anymore. **Her legs collapsed underneath her as she gathered her head into her hands as solid tears silently slide down onto the wooden floor. **I was scared because my fate was being put into the hands of the council, but now they look at me in disgust and shame thinking that I stole the innocence of the heir to the clan. Oh. No. What's going to happen to me? To Itachi? Tomorrow morning they will check me to find that I'm still a pure virgin, which will leave me up to punishment for being part of a lie and to be given to someone else. I think maybe someday I'll want to marry Itachi, but even if I did we're both still so young... with our lives ahead of us it's not right to force this on us...**_

_**Even though I do love him I don't know if it's a plutonic love. I wanted that person to be in love with me when we got married, to share everything with me, to laugh with me, I know that Itachi cares for me, but even after being together for so long he smiles are rare and he keeps secrets away from me. I don't think I'd mind as much if there was a definite love between us, but I don't think he is in love with me. How I want to be bonded to him in that way... we are not. He can save me from being given away like a prized jewel. I just want to be in love**._

_"I don't want to be alone."_

_"Who said you had to be?" her head snapped up to see Itachi standing in the frame of the doorway looking at her. She pushed her hands onto the cold floor getting onto her feet, to stand in front of him._

_"How did you get in here? The guards outside the room..."_

_"Will be knocked out till tomorrow."_

_She stared there confused to see her boyfriend there with her. Yuuki ran into him knocking him onto the floor as her arms draped around his neck pulling him into her body, exerting the warmth they've both been missing. The tears restarted as they leaked out her dark blue eyes into the black ANBU shirt that clung to Itachi's body, "I don't want to be alone...please don't let them."_

_He embraced her only to notice how close her head was to the crook of his neck. He pulled back to hold Yuuki out in front of him as he raised his calloused hands to wipe off the tear stains that drenched her beautiful face, "I care for you. I won't let you be given to a stranger."_

_Yuuki's blue eyes glanced up to meet his brooding onyx as she spoke her thoughts, "Itachi... do you love me? What is this feeling you have for me? Please tell me." she whispered. He took his time. The silence hung in the air, but was briefly broken due to the laughter heard from some men passing by._

_"Love. I don't know what love truly is. All I know is that you mean something to me... I can't let you away or I'll lose myself, this new person that's being built by being with you. You are mine." he whispered into her ear as he took his hand to slowly tuck in a loose piece of hair. The roughness of his hand against her soft skin caused shivers to climb down her spin._

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm the reaction he got out of her. Taking his hand in hers she spoke with caution, "Why did you say that we….? How do you plan to help me?"_

_Itachi though younger knew more about adult matters learning from his outside missions away from the village. More times than he could count young women would fawn over his looks and abilities, even through his young age, hoping for his approval in return. Never had one earned it…besides the one exception. Yuuki. The essence of innocence was something that was taught to him early as an ANBU, it was regarded both valuable to a kunoichi and disposable to men. It was something he really had no interest in as he was only 10. Now he remembered it as it was held in high priority to him. He had to keep her with him... She was close to his heart, though more than he would've had. _

_Itachi lightly placed his finger tips under Yuuki's chin titling her face to his own, "Yuuki, tomorrow they will check you to see your blood unbroken. It will be there that they will charge you and me with misconduct of lying to the council. For me the charges will be less damaging; but you will still be punished and given to another. Your mate will be determined by them regarding to the purity and strength of the blood line through the conception of a child. But once the doctors feel to see the blood barrier broken, you will be deemed to be my wife and mother to the next Uchiha heir."_

_His words and voice reflected the only way out for them at this moment in time, "To be free I must give up my innocence to you." Her eyes were perplexed at the idea of losing something so precious; he knew what she was thinking._

_"I care deeply on what happens to you."_

_"You care deeply for me, but you're not in love with me."_

_"Yes, I'm sorry but I can't love you. It's for the best, if I could let myself I would in a heartbeat." His fingers still gently holding her face waiting earnestly for a reply._

_"I feel the same. I care for you, Itachi. And even though you don't love me… I'll give myself to you. Someone that cares for me… rather than to be given to another who won't." She lifted her soft hands to trace his jaw as she whispered on final thought, "Show them that only I control whom I belong to."_

_He silently slipped his fingers from her soft face as he leaned forward and captured her lips within his own. Her lips temporally left his as she breathed slowly from the impact. His hands tangled in her blonde hair as he caressed it moving it around the back of her head, putting more pressure on their mouths once more. Their mouths moved against each other as their breathing increased in heavy and short intervals between each second release for air. Her hands slowly moved from his jaw into his long black as she undid his ponytail from its hold, causing it to fall lightly around his face. Itachi flipped her to the floor allowing his body to hover over hers. He let the tip of his forefinger trace along her shoulder, down her arms, and along the outside of her full hips. The trace of his finger sent jolts of electricity through Yuuki's body causing a small moan to escape her lips. His finger left her outline as he focused on her face. He leaned down to press his muscled chest against her luscious bosom as he spoke._

_"It's only the beginning."_

_End of Flashback_


	4. Reality as we Know It

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance- Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto, I only own Yuuki, Cerenity, and Obito.**

**Chapter 4: Reality as we know it**

_Flashback 3 continued_

_Uchiha Yuuki lay naked beneath the white sheets that covered her aching body from the event a night earlier. She repositioned her body to get a better feeling of the warmth the bed was producing, in the midst of the summer morning. Yuuki's head deepened into the pillow as she breathed to recollect the scent of Itachi, but to her surprise she did not smell the pillow but Itachi himself. There his black hair lay underneath her face tickling it slightly against her smooth skin, **at least I don't have to search for his scent I surely thought it was a dream.**_

_Yuuki saw the sun begin to rise through the window. She began to lift herself up when a pair of strong arms grasped her waist from underneath her. She fell back into the bed, as Itachi demanded she stay. "Yuuki, stay with me. Now that it is all done... you are now officially mine. Stay with me." **I don't like being a possession to anyone, but I did this willingly. He helped me from the arms of punishment and with that I paid a large price. If only I could go back and change things.**_

"_Please Itachi; try not to refer to me as a possession… it feels… demeaning. If you think that I'm your wife to be yet, you'd be mistaken. First I have to be declared un-pure by the doctors, which we have don't have to worry about and secondly…"_

_BANG…BANG…BANG… "Yuuki-sama, you are being summoned by the elders. We're coming in!" Loud voices of the guards yelled as they banged on the door. The door began to open as Yuuki threw herself forward shutting it once again. She looked down at Itachi in panic, waving her arms to hurry up, and get out of the room. He stood quickly, grabbing his cloths, and one last time pulled Yuuki for a kiss. Red cheeks and a small smile lied on her face as he jumped out the window. Yuuki pulled her clothes from the floor rushing them on swiftly, "WERE COMING IN YUUKI, BE READY!"_

_She walked over to the door, scanned herself, and opened the door for the guard, who stood there looking at the beauty. "I'm ready now… unless you boys want to come in and have some fun?" Their faces all turned dark red as they looked up and down her luscious body that she willingly left to them, "O you guys thought I was serious. Ha-ha, sorry but these goods belong to only those I chose. Anyways you guys would get punished and scolded by the elders and Fugaku if anything happened to me, so why don't we get going." The guards led Yuuki down the hall to the examination room which held her fate._

_Afternoon: The Uchiha Council room_

_Yuuki was pleased as how things were proceeding. This time not only was the atmosphere calmer, but now she felt at ease. She was sitting on the right hand side of Itachi when everything went quiet and all eyes stared at Fugaku, "This morning our doctors ran tests and checked to see the purity of Uchiha Yuuki, the supposed mate of my son Itachi. It was found that Yuuki's blood barrier was broken. So from this day forward I pronounce that Yuuki is no longer available to anyone except my son, who on his 16th birthday will take her to be his wife. That is all, you are all dismissed."_

_As everyone was leaving the room, Itachi and Yuuki remained behind with Fugaku, "Itachi… Yuuki… although now that you two are bound to each other I want you two to remain absent from each other's… deeply intimate company. Do you two understand what I am saying?"_

_He turned his head to look at them in judgment as Itachi took it upon himself to speak on their behalf, "You are saying that you find it inappropriate that Yuuki and I have sex. Is that what you are implying?"_

"_That is exactly what I am saying, for one thing you two are too young to participate in sex frequently; two, you two are not wedded; and third if a child was to be born… I don't know what would happen."_

"_Well then it's a good thing you do not have to worry about it father." Itachi smiled as he took Yuuki's body in for a kiss with the intentions of showing his father what he could still do. Itachi slowly glided his tongue on the outside of Yuuki's bottom lip as she moaned slightly, her cheeks reddening. Fugaku expression turned to irritation causing Itachi to smile, "Well, shall we go Yuuki." He held out his hand in invitation to come with him forever. **I want to run, but…. It's too late... I can't go back, Itachi and I are bonded together… till the end of time. **She gently placed her small hand within his larger one as he rubbed his thumb lightly against the top of it, "Let's go." She nodded her head as they walked into the light unknowing of the future._

"Over the next two months, Itachi and I had barely spent any time with one another as we got caught up in our lives. I visited with friends, worked missions, and I also decided that I wanted to take on a genin team of my own. Although I was young, my experience and skills allowed me to teach early."

Yuuki and Naruto had moved into the kitchen, in order to help the progress of Naruto's recovery. She sat next to him as she called her daughter in, "CERENITY!" Small footsteps banged against the wooden floor of the stairs, till she abruptly halted to a stop in front of the pair. Cerenity took in one deep breath resulting in her small cheeks to swell up into a deep red…disappearing as she swallowed the air she inhaled.

Her eyes darted in-between the Kyuubi and the last woman of the Uchiha clan in contemplation, "Yes, mommy?" Yuuki lifted her hands for the girl to intertwine their hands helping her mother to lift Cerenity onto her lap. "Hi, new best fwend. How are you doin?" The little girl's head was buried within her mother's bosom as her small arms grasped around her mother's waist. Her little shining eyes stared into Naruto's mind waiting for his answer.

He leaned down to be leveled with this girl, "I'm doing well. My wounds are almost completely healed up." He smiled.

Cerenity slowly dragged her fisted hand up into her mouth, "That's goooood… I wants you tos get better fwiend, so you can pway with me. I'm bored sitting upstairs with onii-chan; all he does is sleep and read. Augghhh. MOM, do I have to stay up there? I wants to be here with yous and Naruto." Her blue eyes watered up, begging to get away from the boredom awaiting her once she left Yuuki.

Yuuki nuzzled her head deep into her daughter's blonde hair, earning laughter, "You can stay here with us, okay. But… could you make some tea for Naruto? It will make him feel better."

"YEAHHHHH! I gets to stay with mommy and Naruto." She jumped down onto the tiles of the kitchen floor as screaming in anticipation…. Yuuki waited for some silence as Cerenity continued…

"Cerenity…. Cerenity… CERENITY!" Yuuki yelled at the top of her lungs towards the jumping bag of energy. Cerenity blinked in surprise and turned towards her mother's call.

"Yea, kaa-san?"

Yuuki's hand rested on top of Cerenity's as she patted it down a couple of times in reassurance, "You can stay down here. But you have to be quiet and make tea too. Got it?"

"Hai. Gomen mommie." They watched her pull a miniature stool against the tiles, creating a squeaking noise (Ehhewwargeha), as she searched the cabinets for the peppermint tea. "Ah. Here it is." She pulled her hand back showing them the bag. Cerenity step by step came down from the stool, causing her to drop the baggie with a plop on the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw the baggie on the floor.

**SO CUTE! (Yuuki & Naruto)**

Yuuki cleared her throat, "What I saying…. Ah. Naruto-kun, where is it you would like me to start over from again?" questioning him as the beauty scratched the back of her sandy blonde hair.

**Where were we? **

"You and Itachi weren't spending any time together…"

"I was busy with my things and for some odd reason after we got engaged he seemed to be assigned missions frequently. The time that Itachi was home was very little and was reserved by his parents. I was not surprised that I didn't get to see him often, but not even Sasuke was given any attention. I would spend time with Sasuke to replace the time he lost with his brother; I found it sad when Sasuke told me, 'nii-san doesn't seem to want to spend time with me…' I told him that wasn't true and that Itachi was just busy. I tried to reassure him that no matter what happens to remember that his little brother was the most important thing to Itachi. His response was that, 'but nii-san just pokes my forehead with his fingers and says, 'later Sasuke.' But there is never a later.'"

"Although the Uchiha's put on an appearance that all things seemed okay, it wasn't that way. Despite not knowing when Itachi would come home I'd wait for him, to find me… after a while it just seemed easier."

Cerenity had finished mixing the herbs together and had just filled the can with water. She lifted the silver can with both hands clunking it hard onto the stove top, "whoops, sorwwe."

The end of Yuuki's lips lifted slightly, "I felt even more alone than I did before I had become his girlfriend. I felt as though I had no place in Itachi's life anymore, which also made me contemplate my decision to let go of possible true love; the thoughts of that would sway to and fro due to his visits. In the middle of the night… when everyone slept... Itachi used to crawl through my window and sneak into my room to watch over me for most of the night. If I was lucky he would just quietly slip into bed beside me and drape his arms around my waist as we slept. His sneaking around made many nervous, especially Fugaku-sama. We all sensed that he was detaching from us, becoming colder towards his friends and family, and to his father, supposedly disappointing him by disregarding his responsibilities of the clan."

Naruto spoke to her in urgency, "You don't think that was when … he got... the mission to exterminate the clan, do you?" Silence was all that remained till the tea kettle began to stir, the steam increasing in noise. Cerenity reached the kettle; she dipped the tea into four small cups, and returned the kettle to its original home. The cups were placed in front of the two adults as Cerenity sat on her mother's lap. Yuuki's hand sat on Cerenity's head, rubbing the hair in a soothing pattern.

"What you say does make perfect sense… that's when it seemed to all fall apart. I cared for Itachi. I think I would have stayed and loved him, if he had let me know what was going on. Later I would learn that he kept me away from his heart, due to the mission. Besides that I try not to think too deep concerning Itachi…"

"How did you find out you were pregnant, Yuuki-san? Did it change anything else from how it already was?"

"You have no idea. The first sign that something was wrong with me was four days before Itachi and I were to be sent on an A rated ANBU mission. It was at night when it all started."

_Flashback 4 Begin_

_The city of Konoha was quiet as its residents slept in the midst of the night. Glowing lights that brightened the homes were extinguished; the children and ninjas that fought and played each day were nestled into their dreams. There in the black sky sat a half-moon shinning down onto the gates of Konoha, where the guards tried their best to stay awake. They knew that few to none people would walk through the main gates, but they were still assigned to wait in anticipation to anyone who would come through._

_The night guards were Iruka and Anko, who sat waiting for the silence to be broken. Anko stretched far back into the seat as it was lifted off the ground she spoke, "It's been so calm I really don't think anyone's coming. Eh! Iruka! You have any dango with you… I'm starving."_

_He rolled his brown eyes as he stared at the gateway in front of him, "Why would I have dango? It's two in the morning; didn't you eat before you came? Who do you know would want to eat something that sweet at this time of night anyways?"_

"_I would, THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU!" her face was right in front of his as they began to argue about dango. As the fight escalated, two of Konoha's strongest and youngest Uchihas walked slowly through the gates, watching them fight in the process. "Hahahahaha." The two stopped fighting as they turned their heads to see the two boys standing there. Yusuke, with his hands on his hips and, the other, Itachi laughing at them from behind him._

_Yusuke spoke up, "Awe. Itachi, look we have a couple of young love birds watching the gates tonight. Isn't that cute?" He grinned fully to the young pair as his left hand remained on his hip and his right hand pointing at them. Itachi smirked lightly at the pair as he regained his breath from laughing._

"_What why would we like each other!" Anko and Iruka yelled at him._

"_You fight like an old married couple. That's why."_

_Anko jumped from her seat in a attempt to grab Yusuke's collar, to give her a piece of her mind, but failed as Iruka pulled her back. "No..Anko… sit." He sat her down in her chair as her purple eyes glared at Yusuke._

_Yusuke continued, "Anyways were here. We'll do our reporting in the morning, so I'm going home." He turned to Itachi, "what about you? Where are you going man?"_

_Itachi's hands laid in the burrows of his pockets playing with a small trinket as he lifted it to show Yusuke a small golden fan. Yusuke stared at the fan pondering what it meant, "It's the fan that Yuuki gave to me." His hands and the fan went back into his pockets, "I'm going to go see her." Itachi made a hand sign of the boar…leaving smoke and shadows behind._

_Yuuki lied there in her purple futon staring at the ceiling just waiting to fall asleep, but she couldn't. **What's wrong with me? Lately things have seemed off, yesterday it was my chakra flow causing my sharingan to fail in battle; and then today when I tried to drink my favorite sake with Anko it tasted as if it had been stained with blood. Things are getting weird. **Her thoughts continued as her head tilted to stare at the bright half moon glowing through her open window. Her deep blue eyes closed once more as she deeply breathed the outside air…**I'm no longer alone. Itachi, you've come back. **Her eyes opened to see Itachi standing there in the dim moonlight. His onyx eyes stared deeply into hers as she stood. His footsteps got closer and closer to her, till he stopped right in front of her. "Yuuki.." that was the only thing he said as he calloused fingertips gently wrapped themselves under her soft chin, holding her still to him, as his head leaned down… his lips crashed down onto hers._

"_Uhhuh," was all that she could breathe as the kisses continued to repeativly push against her lips. She was stunned at the roughness of his kisses, but it was nothing compared to what happened next. Itachi moved quickly as he pinned her body to the wall beside her door. His hands were now on both sides of her shoulders as Itachi pulled her up causing their chests to smother against each other. "Itachi. What's wrong with you?" Yuuki threw her arms up, pushing him away from her waist, as she stumbled to stand in front of her door. **Aghh. My stomach… something wrong with me...**_

"_What do you mean Yuuki." His voice was warm and deep, yet his words held no meaning or form as he stared at her._

"_This is the first time in a long time we've been intimate, but you were never rough before. What's changing you. You're keeping something from me…from us… from the clan. Itachi, you don't have to be alone. Let me help you.. Please.. we need you… You're leaving me all alone. YOU'RE NO BETTER TO LOVE THAN BEING WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!" Tears cascaded down her cheeks drowning into the contents of her thin, purple yukata showing her figure more blissfully to him in the darkness. Her vision blurred as she felt her knees gave way beneath her feet. _

"_Yuuki. Yuuki, I'm right here take my hand." Yuuki saw Itachi's onyx eyes show a remorse and hatred towards who he was becoming as she placed her hand in his. She leaned against his well sculpted chest as she turned to look at his face once more…. **Oh. No. I'M GONNA THROW UP! **Chunks of digested ramen and liquid tea spread across the floor as Yuuki's left hand clutched to her stomach and her right held to Itachi's ANBU shirt. The last of the liquid dripped off her chin into the puddle below, "Yuuki…"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm..so tired.." Itachi gathered Yuuki up bridal style carrying her into the bathroom. There Itachi slowly put Yuuki face up into the white marble tub as his hands peeled her yukata off her vomit soaked chest. Her cheeks darkened into a red blush as he examined her naked body once more before turning on the hot water. The water was rinsed Yuuki's body slowly, as the chunks washed into the drain …the life to returning to her eyes, "You're here. Taking care of me, I never thought I'd see the day. Thank you."_

_She placed her hand on his cheek causing the water from her hand to slide down into his shirt. Itachi placed his hand on hers as he rested the top of his head on her now wet hair, "I'm sorry, Yuuki. But if I let you in, nothing good will come out of it. Just pain for us both."He stood up and dried her off. Goosebumps rose on her skin as it grew cool from the disappearance of the warm waters heat, gaining his attention. Itachi placed her into the futon, he lifted his arms taking his metal armor plates off carefully placing them on the ground, then his shirt, and his pants. He stood only for a moment naked enough for her to see him till he gently moved her over in the bed as he slipped in beside her._

_**What…What's he doing?**_

"_Itachi… what are you doing?"  
><em>

_He placed his arms around her waist pulling her back closer to his body, "You're really cold Yuuki. I have nothing to give you except my body heat; I don't want you to suffer because of me. Please just let me help you in return for your forgiveness once more."_

"_I forgive you Itachi." They both grew quiet as the night took them over into a deep sleep._

_The Next day_

_The morning sunlight drifted through Yuuki's window awakening her from her slumber. The warmth and comfort that she felt from Itachi caring for her made a difference in her energy levels. **Itachi! **She twisted around within the covers to see Itachi, but where he was previously was empty, it was due to this that Yuuki curled up in bed thinking of him. **I thought he wanted my love and forgiveness, I gave it to him… but why doesn't he spend time with me, stay with me? **She was too occupied with her thoughts to notice that Itachi was standing right there in front of her door staring down at her, waiting for her to notice him. "Yuuki… am I interrupting anything?"**Wait that voice.**_

_Yuuki flung her head up to see him standing there with a tray of food in his hands. She stood up to stand in front of him, "I thought you left again…without me."_

_He placed the tray on a small coffee table next to him; his smile directed towards her, "Nope, actually a messenger came earlier to relay a mission statement to us both. We're going to be working together in the next mission suppose to last about 6 months or so, you'll get plenty of time with me then. But… **But what? **First we have to take our yearly exams, so as long as you pass that we'll be able to go together."_

_Yuuki placed her hands on her hips as her mouth wrinkled in anger, "Of course, I'm going to pass my exam. I always pass my physical exam, so no problem."_

"_Good, then get going."_

_End of Chapter 4… To Be Continued_


	5. The Danger of Family Matters

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance- Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto, I only own Yuuki, Cerenity, and Obito.**

**Chapter 5: The Danger of Family Matters**

_Konoha Hospital_

_**The hospital, one of the few places that I hate… it makes me uncomfortable, queasy, and self aware of my body way too much than needed. The smell of bleach and sterilization with nothing but white tiles, ceilings, and walls …many of the feelings of happiness to be taken out of me. I hate being here; well at least it's just one exam a year. I heard some villages have them monthly. Yuck. **During exams they separate everyone based on age, gender, and rank so that events can be taken place faster. The Konoha ninjas get checked every year to be made sure that their injuries are healing; their chakra systems are flowing correctly, and for basic health needs. Unfortunately there are a few ninjas that are dragged and threatened into the hospital every year. Not a pretty sight to behold. **I have no one to talk to because of how they have things separated, a lot of my friends are older or their males… this doesn't help me being uncomfortable with hospitals. **"Uchiha Yuuki." **Yes! I'm going to get this check-up, pass, get out of here, and go on an awesome mission.**_

_She skipped through the last door to the right of the hallway; there the doctor sat patting the seat in front of him. Yuuki slowly breathed in as she landed her butt on the plastic cushion covering the long bed beneath her. There the questions and 'concerns' began. **Here we go. **"Hello Yuuki-san, how are you doing today?"_

"_I'm fine, thank you." She smiled fully down at him from her bed above him; her blue eyes burned at him in anticipation to **get this over with**._

_He blushed slightly as he physically examined her arms, legs, blood pressure, flexibility, and took her age, weight, and height. The last thing that came on the doctors list for ninja inspections for women were female problems only, due to the importance of kunoichi secret missions, they were dissected in detail. "Okay Yuuki-san, you know the drill. Are you sexually active?" He scanned her curves, hips, and breasts as he asked her._

_Her eyebrows furrowed as her fists gripped onto the bedcausing the table to completely crumble beneath her, **Argghh. **"I'd appreciate it greatly if you don't scan my body like a wild animal doctor. And yes I have become sexually active."_

_He sweated as he saw her damage done to the bed. This man wasn't a fool, anyone in Konoha knew how powerful Uchiha Yuuki was, though many forget due to her beauty. "Yes. Sorry about that. Now the next question when was your last period and have they been frequent?"_

_Yuuki held her hands up in the air waving them in dramatics, "Okay…Okay… let's just skip all these and I'll tell you everything you'll need to know. I have had sex only once, my periods have been frequent except this month…I think, but I don't really keep track of my periods. And I have had short circulation of chakra, low tolerance for alcohol, and vomiting when I upset. There everything you need to know. Now make an examination, so I can go."_

_She took a large breath and laid back against the bed, "Yuuki-san." She looked down at the doctor as he handed her a cup, "I need you to pee into this cup and within ten minutes or so I will be able to figure out what's been bothering your taste buds and stomach. Can you do that for me?"_

_Yuuki walked into the bathroom (Use your imagination) and came out with the cup filled to the middle line. She handed it to the doctor, who walked out of the room as she sat on the table once again. Waiting for the doctor to come back she swung her feet back and forth as she tapped her hands against the padded bed, **what's taking so long. **He came back with a new file, an empty cup, and a white stick that he waved in front of her face. He smiled at her as he sat back into his sat, "Well I'm sorry to tell you Yuuki-san you're not going to be able to go on any missions anytime soon. But I can also tell you congratulations, you are officially off the market." he handed her the stick as she flipped it over to see a pink + sign on it. **Wait I've seen these before…. O_O… this is a pregnancy test. **"Congratulations Yuuki-san! You're going to have a baby."_

_**A baby? I'm with child. Take a deep breath… a baby…. I'm going to get in so much trouble with the clan... … what I am going to do?. **"So how far along am I?"_

"_You're about 2 and ½ months along. Make sure you eat lots of nutritional foods, minimal exercise and stress, and try not to use your sharigan or your life chakra will be used up." He gave her a large bottle of pre-natal vitamins and a guide book on pregnancy that she hid in her shirt as she left the office. Slowly, but surely she walked home waiting to try to think of a way to tell Itachi and the rest of the clan about their baby. **Their baby. **_

_Yuuki was still processing about the baby growing within her womb. Itachi had left on the mission, that they were both supposed to go on, but to due failing her medical exam (reasons unknown by Itachi) he had left on the mission with her replacement. She held her hands against her stomach as she contemplated the results given to her. **I can't believe I'm pregnant. Man, now my life will be put on hold for the next year. No missions, I'm gonna swell like a balloon, and …. I the clan is gonna find out. It's a big deal that Itachi and I are having a baby at such a young age, not to mention out of wed lock. But still it's the next heir… hopefully it won't have to suffer.**_

_Yuuki looked at the time and saw that it was 3:30. **Shit! I have to go. I promised Sasuke that I'd pick him up from school today to bring him home. It's been two weeks since I found out. The sooner I tell Mikoto and Fugaku, the sooner that I can move on with my life and… this baby's life. **She lifted herself off the floor slowly as she put on her usual outfit of a tight leather skirt and a shirt that tightened around her stomach and lifted her large bosom; her Konoha headband was placed around her neck; and finally her black leather length boots. Grabbing the bag off the counter a book fell with a clunk to the floor. **Huh. **She lifted the book off the wooden floor to read the title "**Pregnancy: The Guide to a new life"** Dropping her purple bag on the floor like a sack of potatoes, Yuuki flipped through the book as it stopped at the first chapter. **Chapter 1: Telling the Family. -_- hummm. I wonder if this will help, well I'll read it on the way. **With quick agility she clutched her bag over her shoulder, the book in another, and ran out the door at top speed towards the Academy._

_Konoha academy was abandoned as it had cleared fifteen minutes ago. One child remained on the swing that rested in front of the building… Uchiha Sasuke sat on the swing waiting to be picked up. His teacher Iruka was leaving when he saw Sasuke sitting on the swing. "Sasuke."_

"_Hn?"_

"_What are you waiting for? Why don't you go home?" he was beginning to worry as the Uchiha's are known for keeping to themselves. For him to understand Sasuke or any Uchiha was usually hard. Iruka's eyebrows furrowed at Sasuke as he waited for a clear answer._

"_He was waiting for me, weren't you Sasuke-kun?" Iruka turned his head see Uchiha Yuuki, arms folded in front of her body. Dark blue eyes stared into onyx ones as she knelt to the ground opening her arms for Sasuke's forgiveness. "Will you forgive me Sasuke? I'm sorry for being late… I've just been preoccupied."_

_Sasuke looked up from the ground up to Yuuki's care free smile and calming blue eyes, stirring a slight blush to appear on his cheeks. **I felt alone and sad that Yuuki-san wasn't here on time. I thought that maybe she didn't want to be around me anymore… like Nii -san. But now she's here opening her arms to me, I'm happy.**_

"_Yuuki-san, I…" tears started to drip from his the corner of his eye as he continued to speak, "I thought that maybe you didn't want to play or train with me anymore. I thought maybe you would leave me…" He slowly raised his arms, wiping the tears to salvage the last of his pride._

_**I know how you feel. I am glad to have you as my family; you will be the first to know of my pain and my joy of this baby. **She got to her feet as she ran towards him. Her body swallowed his small body within the warmth of her arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. **I can't hold it any longer. **Warm tears forced their way out of Yuuki's eyes spilling down onto the ground, "Sasuke I will always care for you. Never forget, that although Itachi may be leaving us behind… you and I will always have each other to keep company. You are my family and I love you."_

_**Yuuki-san. Arigato. **Sasuke's arms tightened around Yuuki as she finished crying. Iruka watched the two in wonder. **Many of the Uchiha are so closed, and usually so is Sasuke, but Yuuki what's happening to you two? What is the source of this pain I feel in the air? **_

_Yuuki lifted her head from Sasuke's small shoulders knowing that her life would once again change. Iruka looked at the two Uchiha's as Yuuki stood proud and with her head high even after falling onto her knees to cry with her future brother-in-law.** Since I was younger I always knew of Yuuki's beauty and shinobi abilities were that of a child prodigy, but … now… **he watched as Sasuke teeth and mouth widened as far it could go to show Yuuki his strength. Sasuke waved back to Iruka as he took Yuuki's larger hand in his, walking back to the Uchiha compound. **I can see what everyone always talks about. I sense it. When others are around her they change for the better… smiling, laughing, and loving. You change people, Yuuki. I can see it in Sasuke and sometimes even in Itachi. A beauty of knowledge, wisdom, and strength… **a small smile appeared as he watched them disappear. **I hope the Uchiha's… and Itachi… know what they possess. You will always have others to love you Yuuki.**_

_As they walked towards the Uchiha compound, Sasuke stared at Yuuki as her pace began to gradually decline. She came to a stop laying her hands onto her stomach staring at it with deep intent. **What's wrong, Yuuki-san?**_

"_Yuuki-san. Yuuki-san! YUUKI-SAN!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs pulling on the strap of her skirt._

_**What? What's going on? **She looked around till she came to a worried Sasuke. **How long have I been still? **"Sasuke, what is it?"_

"_Yuuki-san? What's the matter? Why did you stop walking? You were staring at your belly like that's all there is." His eyes were filled with worry as his arms gripped the bottom of Yuuki's skirt. She stared at him, **it's probably about time I told someone. He'll be excited I know he will be.** Yuuki sat onto her knees to be even with Sasuke's height, treating him like an adult. A small, but sad smile appeared on her face. "You know how I have been acting weird, eating a lot, and well… I'm going to have a baby, Sasuke." She watched as his hand positioned underneath his chin, as he forehead and lips wrinkled in thought. **So cute!**_

"_A baby?"_

"_Yea. Sasuke I'm having a baby."_

"_Who's the daddy?" Yuuki's eyes bugged out 0_0 as the answer was suppose to be obvious, but he was only a child. **Guess he doesn't know any better. Ha-ha.**_

"_You're silly Sasuke-kun. It's Itachi's and my baby. You're going to be an uncle." His frown turned upwards into a huge grin. **I could get used to those smiles. The Uchiha need more of them and maybe Sasuke is just the person to help.**_

"_I'M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE! Hahahahaha." **Woo. Man that scared me. Oh Shit now others can find out…. Shhh… shh.** The young Uchiha was bouncing up and down as if there was no tomorrow gathering the attention of those few that were around them. Heads poped up and leaned towards the two to get in a better word; she had to calm him down before the whole town found out._

"_Sasuke." She placed her hands firmly on each shoulder ,stopping his yelling,there he stared at Yuuki's smile. "You must be a good role model to any to all of your nieces and nephews by loving, teaching, and protecting them as you and they grow. Can you promise me that?"_

"_I promise. We're going home now?"Yuuki shook her head as they continued to walk again towards the Uchiha compound. **I feel better that he knows. **"I can't wait to tell kaa-san and tou-san." **Yeah. Well there goes that feeling of hope. Here we come trouble… blahh. **Her smile flipped to a small frown waiting for the doom that awaited her._

_Uchiha Compound_

_Yuuki and Sasuke had finally made their way to the family compound just as the sun finally began to set. Yuuki took the wooden door, which held the Uchiha crest, into her hands to enter slowly into the entryway. **He's so eager to get in and tell them. So cute and naïve, someday he will understand the clan's politics and a ninja's responsibility, but for now Sasuke stay young…. I envy you so. **Her blue orbs dropped to her swelling belly, increasing as the being inside of her rested in warmth and comfort. She lifted her head slightly enough to see Sasuke open the door, arms waving, and mouth opening. **Let the drama begin.**_

_The door opened with a hard slam, gaining the attention of Fugaku and Mikoto. Their heads lifted suddenly to see Sasuke standing excited and out of breath, with a smile on his lips. Mikoto was standing in front of the sink cleaning a few dishes, while Fugaku sat at the dining table sipping his steaming tea. Sasuke stopped in between the kitchen and the dining room, so both his father and mother could see him at his announcement. "Kaa-san, Tou-san… Yuuki-san is going to have a baby!"_

_CRASH_

_Mikoto light grey eyes widened at the sudden news of her future daughter-in-law, her hands gripping the counter. Her eyes traveled from her youngest son down to her husband sitting at the table, the tea no longer in its cup. Fugaku's eyes were burning with frustration, his hands clutching tightly, tea spilling over the table, and dripping slowly onto the floor. He was indeed displeased. Mikoto's hand reached towards Sasuke in mid-air as her words hung there, "Sasuke-kun, who told you this?"_

"_I told him." Everyone turned to see Yuuki standing in the doorway her hands folded neatly across her chest. Sasuke confused tugged on her sleeve into the room._

"_Yuuki-san they don't believe me about the baby." Sasuke looked at her sadly, holding her left hand._

"_Y-You...ur pregnant?" Fugaku stood asking with hope that it wasn't true._

"_Yes, I'm two and 1/2 months along."_

"_Yuuki..." Mikoto stood, not knowing what to say, as she saw her husband in anger._

"_Sasuke" Yuuki said calmly_

"_Yes, Yuuki-san?"_

"_Go to your room and do your homework, okay?" a small, but yet sad smile remained on her face as her deep blue eyes shimmered the light of the room._

"_But Yuuki-san…"_

"_I'll come see you later." She rubbed his head and placed a small kiss on his cheek as she always did._

"_Okay" he left and the conversation continued._

_Mikoto stepped down into the dining room to face Yuuki, "Yuuki... does Itachi know?"_

_**Does Itachi know? ** She sighed. "No he doesn't. I only found out two weeks ago. I didn't want him to know with a 6 month mission ahead… it could have been a possible distraction. He'll find out when he comes home. I found no need in telling him, as you know he hasn't been talking to me or anyone for that matter."_

_Fugaku's brain was ticking as an epiphany occurred, "Wait. Your two months pregnant, but as far as I know you and Itachi haven't had time to be involved since the day you were checked. If you were pregnant before they would have caught it! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"_

_Mikoto stared at her him, "Fugaku..."_

_Yuuki stared at the floorboards, "It's alright, Mikoto. Your calculations aren't matching up because what Itachi told the council at my marriage arrangement was a lie."_

"_NANI!" (WHAT!)_

_She continued, "I had never slept with Itachi before that council meeting as he had claimed. He did it to keep me as his.. So I lied as well."_

"_Yuuki," Mikoto took a step forward, "if that's true than..."_

"_You want to know why they didn't see me a virgin. Because on the night before I was tested... Itachi knocked the guards out and visited me in the middle of the night. It was during the night that we consummated. Two months and 1/2 months from this day."_

_Yuuki stood her ground against Fugaku staring straight into his angry onyx eyes as she tried to create some type of barrier between them. "I know that Itachi is strong, so him knocking out the ANBU guards is not surprising, but how could the elders not..."_

_Yuuki smirked, "It's probably a good thing that they didn't hear us. It was both out firsts; we were not quiet about our lovemaking. Before we began, Itachi used a jutsu to put a barrier around the room so no sound could escape. He came into that room knowing what was going to happen."_

_Fugaku was furious not only had his daughter-in- law became pregnant well before it was needed, but his son and heir had lied to him and his council. He committed the act of treason behind them. Looking at Yuuki he could tell how much she meant to Itachi, and how much trouble they were all in. He walked forward and raised his hand, his hand went flying aiming to hit her, hearing his wife's screaming of protest in the background...as his hand.. SLAPP!_

_All eyes widened as a small body slammed on the floor in front of Fugaku, where Yuuki was supposed to be laid… Sasuke?_

_Fugaku stared at his youngest son in surprise, his face redden with a handprint outline from the hit meant for Yuuki._

_Fugaku yelled at his youngest naïve child, "Sasuke, what are you doing!"_

_Sasuke stood with conviction in front of Fugaku, "I WON"T LET YOU HURT YUUKI-SAN OR HER CHILD!"_

_Yuuki stepped closer to him laying a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke..."_

"_I made a promise to not only myself, but to Yuuki-san that I'd protect Yuuki-san and the baby. I've been listening from my room; you're a fool tou-san!"_

_Fugaku lips lifted, "Why is that Sasuke?"_

"_Yuuki-san is important to this family and clan, whether you would like to believe in it or not. Since the day that she and nii-san had begun to see each other, she made him smile and laugh. Something that no even we can do well. Yuuki-san is a caring, loving, and beautiful person who helps kaa-san cook and helps me in my ninja training." There was a pregnant breath of silence. "Yuuki-san and the baby must be taken care of well. They deserve it just like anyone else."_

_Fugaku stared at his son, "Sasuke…"_

_Mikoto walked around the broken dishes, to wrap her arms around Sasuke in a tight hug. She stared at her husband, "Fugaku… Sasuke's a child and even he knows what is required of the situation. Yuuki-san's child may have been out of wedlock, but the child is a pure Uchiha…" She released her hug from Sasuke as she turned her body to face Yuuki, taking her pruned hands within Yuuki's sweating palms. "This child is the next heir and our grandchild… we must protect and care for it or we're no better than an enemy to it."_

_Silence filled the room as everyone stood waiting for Fugaku to speak… He turned his head towards the Uchiha crest that hung on the wall, "I need time to think… Yuuki." He turned towards his family and walked up to her slowly shoving his wife and youngest side to the side. "Until I figure out what is to happen, you are dismissed from the being an Uchiha, its compound and its lands. Please find a place to stay otherwise."_

"_FUGAKU! You can't just kick her out, Yuuki you can stay her." Mikoto cried as she continued to hold Sasuke in her arms._

"_NO! You must leave… leave right now before something of misfortune happens."_

_Yuuki looked between her future mother and father in-law to see that their difference of opinion. Mikoto's tears streamed down her face landing quietly on the floor as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his mother in comfort. Fugaku stared at the Uchiha fan in great detail as his right hand came up to temple as he rubbed it in small circles easing his way into the next thought. He sighed, "Yuuki are you going to be able to handle yourself?"_

_Yuuki looked at him, "Yes, I am perfectly able."_

_Sasuke cried as he ran grabbing onto Yuuki's leg; his small onyx eyes begging for her to stay with them, "Yuuki-san…don't go."_

_Yuuki crouched down next to him his eyes still looking at her deep blue. She put hers hand on his head, messing it up as she smiled at him, "Sasuke. It's okay; you can come visit me later, nai?"_

_His tears finished falling as he saw her smile once again at him; he nodded his head, "Yea."_

"_Good Boy, keep practicing your shurken throwing." She stood to her feet and walked out the door._

_After she left Mikoto closed the door after her as Fugaku turned to leave, "I'm going out to figure out the situation."_

_End of Flashback_

Naruto's mouth hung open as he stared at Yuuki, "They kicked you out of the house after they found out you were pregnant? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?" His hands were balled up in hands deepening it into a pure white, the circulation being cut off from his body.

"Naruto… I felt alone and abandoned for a while. I felt that Mikoto didn't speak up enough against Fugaku-san, but he was the head of the clan and her husband… he had a lot of influence and power through the clan. So I don't blame her now."

**She seems so calm about the whole situation that she had to live through, but why? First she married someone she wasn't in love with, found out she was with his child, and then kicked out of their house while he was away… I don't get it.**

'**The only way you're going to find out is if you ask.'**

**Huh. What do you want?**

'**I find the story interesting. Ask her.'**

**Hey don't tell me what to do!**

'**ASK HER or … I'll come out to ask myself.'**

**Argggh…fine. 'You know you want to know as well.'**

**Yeah, but that's her own privacy.**

**She's already telling your full story.'**

"Yuuki-san…." He leaned against the wall as place his arms across his chest composing to receive rejection from her, "Aren't you mad at them for treating you badly? Why aren't you standing in anger or yelling about it…. You seem some calm. … I don't understand."

Yuuki placed her hands on the ground to push herself up to stop in front of Naruto. "I had more many friends outside of the Uchiha compound, young and old, due to my outgoing and unique personality. Many found it contagious and something to be proud of, since most of the Uchiha clan is quiet and secretive. I was well liked in Konoha, if I wasn't dead or an Uchiha I'd still be guaranteed a welcome. When Fugaku had made the decision to kick me out of the Uchiha, I didn't want to bother any of my friends, but in Konoha as you may know it's only a matter of time before information gets around."

His eyes burrowed down as he opened his mouth to ask another question, "Are you saying that your friends heard of your situation from the rumor mill?"

A small grin formed on Yuuki's flawless face, "I would have lived in the woods until I got onto my own two feet due to my pride as Uchiha and shinobi, though as the rumor mill would have it I was saved. Besides Itachi and Shinsui I had one other man who was my best friend, at first he was an enemy, then he was like my protector for the longest time, until my heart fell in love with him. He was the one who would save me... not only from my loneliness, but from the Uchiha's cold intentions."

**I wonder who she's talking about, they must have meant a lot to her… **

"Who?"

"I have thought about him a lot since I left. Not only was he my best friend, but as we lived together as companions we grew closer… closer than we should have. I…I was never in love with Itachi! I just… I did what I did because he loved me and he was one of the only people who cared for me well. I fell in love with my best friend, who wasn't Itachi, my husband, nor the father of my child…. I fell in love non-the less.. I fell in love with…"

Naruto was leaning off the wall, moving closer and closer waiting in suspense for the name to the forbidden lover of Yuuki. But what came next he could never had have imagined…

"Hatake Kakashi."

A loud THUD hit the floor… Naruto fainted.

To be continued….End of Chapter 5


	6. Recollected Memories

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance - Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto; I only own Yuuki, Cerenity, and Obito.**

**Chapter 6: Recollected Memories**

Darkness, Light. **Ow. My head. ** The darkness began to fade as the light could be seen off and on until the azure eyes of our nine tails widened to see above his head. **What happened? **His eyes squinted as his means to adjusting to the light when suddenly blue to blue eyes met in utter contemplation. Naruto stared up and blinked twice trying to remember how he had come to end up where he was. **Where? What happened? **The blue eyes stared down at him, which came to no longer matter as his sight was distracted towards the rest of the face that stared down at him, he was beginning to remember. "Naruto? Naruto? Are you okay?" **Yuuki. I fainted. I remember! **Yuuki slowly lifted the boy's blonde head to lie within her lap firmly as she attempted to comfort him, rubbing her small hands through his blonde hair gently as he came to. "Naruto?" Yuuki's voice firmly spoke to him to get up.

His hand lifted to his forehead as he rubbed small circles recovering from his fall and the newly induced headache aroused. "Ah. My head… Yuuki-san. How long have I been passed out?" He gathered the strength to lift his body from Yuuki's lap to regain his composer in order to figure out how long he'd been out and why he passed out again. "Hahahahahaaahahahaha!" he quickly looked to see her laughing at him, but only slightly. She smiled down at him once again, "You were only out for about five minutes or so… I didn't think you'd pass out. You're very unpredictable you know that?"

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment his traditional smile widened as a small blush graced his face, "Yea. Sorry about that. Can you remind me what I passed out again for?"

She turned her head in confusion, "We were talking about the man I fell in love… who wasn't Itachi. The only person who probably loved me and saved me from being truly alone."

Naruto's finger pointed to her face and his hand shook in surprise once again, "You said Kaka-sensei's name? You fell in love with Kaka-sensei?"

"Kaka-sensei? You… Are you a pupil of Kakashi's? Hatake Kakashi?" Her eyes searched for an answer as they continued to stare and make sure they were talking about the same person. He waved his hands back in forth in between their faces in emphasis,

"Are we talking about the same person?" his eyebrow raised in thought once again. **I hope were talking about the same person, which would be a relief. It has to be. It … just has to be. **A small sad smile appeared on his face as he thought.

"The Copy-cat Ninja? The man who is always a couple of hours late to the appointment everyone sets? One of the few ninjas I knew afraid of the hospital?"

**No way. **"Hahahaha. That sounds almost exactly like my sensei."

Yuuki had a smile spread across her face at the memory of the fool. **That dope. He was always such a good friend/companion; I always loved how he tried to treat all of his companions fairly, with respect, and how he'd never leave them behind. His smile, although it was hard to see… always cheered me up. **Her eye twitched at the thought of some of his small quirks, "Does your idiot of a sensei have tall silver hair, his hiate covering his left eye, and always carries and reads those perverted Icha-Icha books?"

A picture of Kakashi giggling behind an orange book of Icha-Icha Paradise, while he leans against a tree popped inside the minds of Yuuki and Naruto.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both laughed their asses off rolling around on the floor picturing their friend and comrade in his old and familiar ways. The laughing and small snorts quieted down as they came back to Earth to talk to each other.

"Yep. That's him alright." Naruto mellowed out, sighing he raised himself to look at Yuuki, becoming composed in a serious manner quickly, "So you fell in love with my sensei, huh?"

"I did."

The sun dying down for the day flicking its light of purple, red, and pink against the calm sky in the village of Konoha. The memorial stone, containing the names of the dead, slightly glistened as the sunlight crept through the forest trees; there a tall jounin with silver spiky hair stood staring at the rock. He crouched down in front of the memorial slowly taking his left hand in hesitation landing his fingers on the deeply carved names of his dead comrades remembering them in silence… Uchiha Obito and Sayikto Rin. He stared at the names the time filled with silence as his guilt and pain consumed him till his hand touched the ground. **Remembering them is less painful than before, but… I miss them. My friends… Friends? **He rose to his feet turning himself towards the forest as his head lifted up to stare at the sunset. **The colors blend together so well. They give the world a warm and yet sad feeling. It's sunsets like this that make me think back… **"Yea. I..." he turned once more to the memorial stone before about facing the opposite direction towards the cemetery. "I can never forget a sunset like this."

A few minutes later his feet rested in front of another memorial… that belonging to the slaughtered in the Uchihia massacre those 8 years ago. Our silver haired jounin kneeled in front of the large memorial; the sides were rounded as the gravestone was also colored red, white, and black. The stone was shaped to that of an Uchiha fan the names lined up in straight lines that contained the names of each individual that was killed in the massacre, that which could be found by the family one belonged to. He scanned down the cold rock... searching for the one he dared and tried so hard to forget, hoping….just hoping that the pain and love he held for her would die.

Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto… _Uchiha Yuuki._

_Your right, but someday I'll be waiting here for you Yuuki, remember that._

**Yuuki, I miss you. **Hatake Kakashi was always a man who knew how to control his emotions well as he learned to do his job as an elite jounin well and follow the rules that make a shinobi a perfect killer. Rarely if ever in his life had he cried for anyone or anything, besides the death of Obito, Rin, and his sensei, the fourth. **Yuuki. **She meant everything to him while he was growing up and even when it was forbidden he fell in love with her, and in his heart and mind he would always break the rules for her. Tears began to swell up in the corner of his eyes as he tried to push away the pain of losing his closet and most adored friend to the back of his mind, but he couldn't. Quiet sobs escaped Kakashi's lips as the water slide down his face building up inside of his mask and jounin jacket as his hands grasped onto his head for support to escape the resurfacing pain.

Shikamaru came to the cemetery to pay his dues once again to his sensei, Asuma, after a long day of building strategies for the coming war. He had been feeling conflicted and worried about the coming war and wanted to be comforted in silence. He placed the flowers that Ino had given him before he came to place on Asuma's grave for her to tell Asuma of their new official relationship as a couple. The genius of an IQ of 200 had an easy time controlling his emotions, mostly because it was too troublesome to care and get angry as many do. But when it came to Ino and Asuma he was capable and willing to break free from his ordinary control on his emotions; when Ino and he had kissed her cried from happiness and when Asuma died he cried in the middle of the night for the next couple of weeks. He took Asuma's lighter from his pocket and took a drag from a cigarette, before he said his dues. The grey smoke floated just above the grave, nicotine and mint filled the air. **This always reminds me of him. **"Good-bye Asuma-sensei."

Shikamaru took his time leaving, only to stop to look at the sun setting over the cemetery. It was getting late; he turned to leave when he saw someone in the back on the graveyard sitting in front of the large Uchiha tombstone. Shikamaru was surprised to see that it was Kakashi-sensei, you could tell by the silver hair and mask, sitting in front of the stone on the ground. **This is weird; usually he visits the memorial stone I know that...That's the Uchiha memorial marker, who could he be visiting? **Shikamaru's mind was curious to find out the answer to his question, causing him to walk over slowly, and hear the little noise. **What is…? Kakashi's… he's crying? **He walked up farther till he reached Kakashi's side, stopping, and coughing only a little to gain his attention. (Kakashi had heard him coming so he had stopped his crying, only a little before Shikamaru got there).

Kakashi rubbed the left-over water off of his face, taking in the chakra around him trying to figure who was behind him. He found it unessacary when he smelt the slight scent of mint and nicotine as well as see the smoke stack moving into the sunset. **Shikamaru? Probably coming to see Asuma again. **Kakashi sighed as he stood up, to straightening his clothes, and his mask. He turned to see Shikamaru standing there cigarette dangling from his mouth and hands in pockets. **So typical. **"Come to visit Asuma again Shikamaru?" he stated as he folded his hands behind his head.

Shikamaru's eye lifted slightly at Kakashi's diversion away from his former distress, which now was obvious from the way his hair strands stuck in different directions, red circles around his eyes, and his shirt was still slightly disheveled out of place. Shikamaru thought it too troublesome to bring it back up, so he took another deep drag, "Yea. I've been busy all day and needed a break, plus Ino gave me some flowers to put on his grave. If I didn't go today I'd get nagged at, it would be too troublesome then."

"Ha-ha, I guess you're right. I heard that you two had gotten together, but it's not much of a surprise to me. Asuma always talked about how someday you two would find each other, I never doubted… timing is just the key to many relationships." Kakashi head dropped back to look at the memorial one last time before he looked back to Shikamaru, "So I guess you saw or heard me cry nei?" A smile formed beneath his mask.

Shikamaru threw his cigarette bud onto the ground, "Yea. I heard you a little before I came over, but even if I didn't anyone can tell by your appearance that you've been crying." He pointed his finger at his fellow ninja causing Kakashi to look at himself through a kunai. Shikamaru smirked, "I came over here because my curiosity got the better hold of me than I would have liked." He pointed his fore finger at the memorial, "This is the Uchiha massacre memorial, if I'm correct?"

"Hai. It was built in hope that the village would remember the horror of the Uchiha massacre and supposedly what they stood for. But you're smart enough to know this, so why Shikamaru are you pointing out the obvious?" **What's he thinking about? **

The two looked at each other for a minute as the sun was almost completely set down, leaving very little time left for them to talk. Shikamaru sighed, "Who are you visiting?" Kakashi's body moved to face Shikamaru's to gain even ground in the conversation. He continued, "I often see you at the memorial stone as do others, but never have I seen you in this graveyard… and even if I did I didn't think it would be here at … the Uchiha massacre memorial."

**So that's it huh? Should I tell him? **"When I was younger I… had a close friend, which for me was uncommon. Uchiha Yuuki, she was the sweetest, kindest, and very talented shinobi, a child prodigal such as me. I avoid coming to this cemetery in order to avoid seeing this stone. I don't like to think about Yuuki." Kakashi stared at Shikamaru as the young ninja looked confused.

"Why are you avoiding her?"

"It's painful to think about Yuuki. She was one of the most cherished women in Konoha, especially when it came to being a potential wife and those sorts. She and I were best friends, but she was also close friends to the man who would end up killing her and her clan."

"Uchiha Itachi."

He nodded his head, "Over time I came to fall in love with her, although she was forbidden to me. Itachi and Yuuki were dating, but what both she and I didn't know was that he planned to keep her with him. The two of them ended up engaged and I stopped speaking to her. She… I fell in love with her. I could never be with her and it killed me inside and out, but I always lived to see her smile, be her friend, and a lover at heart. But… when the massacre happened I died as well. Never before had someone's death affected me so. I learned to go back to normal, but I never loved again and probably never will. That's why I avoid this place. The memories of us, of the struggle we faced… to lose that one close to you... You just die. It would be like Ino being given to someone else and killed, never for you to love or see again."

"I never knew that there was someone that you loved like that?"

They both now noticed to see that they were in the midst of it getting completely dark out, so Kakashi walked over to Shikamaru placing his hand on the strategist's shoulder, "If you come over to my house I am open to tell you the story of Yuuki and me. I rarely open up to people about my past, but… now that I've talked about her I won't be able to sleep."

Shikamaru smiled at him, "Well if that's the case I'd like to come over now. There is no way that I can go to sleep either only getting part of the story. My curiosity won't let me. If you know what I mean?" His eye-brow rose looking at his elder. Kakashi shook his head back and forth rubbing his head from behind his smile seen through his mask,

"Yea, come on. Let's go."

Naruto and Yuuki sat in front of the fireplace as little Cerenity sat asleep on her mother's lap in a warm blanket, tightly wrapped against her body. Little breathes escaped Cerenity's mouth giving a calm and steady air to the room as Yuuki and Naruto sat watching the dark night. The flames of the fire cracked as they laid on Naruto's face, as he began to speak once again. "I've always wondered why Kaka-sensei never seemed to have a girlfriend; I mean they love him… with his 'mystery' and all. He just doesn't respond to them and if he loved you as much as you him, then it makes perfect sense." He rested his blonde haired head against the palm of his left hand while he remained calm and relaxed in front of the heated fireplace.

His blue eyes slide to land from the fire to the gentle light that graced Yuuki's gentle face. Her lips rested in a firm line, while her hands lay on Cerenity to push her against Yuuki's chest; Yuuki's eyes glazed as the flames light reflected the thoughts that seemed imbedded within her, "So he never found someone else?"

Naruto head lay in place, "Yea, I never see him with anyone. For a while I thought he was… you know… playing for the other team."

Yuuki's small giggles could be heard from behind her hands, "No No…hahaha Kakashi is definitely a straight man. He had a good number of girlfriends before we became friends, I should have seen the signs of our feelings for each other as our relationship progressed. Hm." **That was my fault, if only I would have found I loved him before Itachi. But I… **She looked down at her daughter fast asleep within her arms, **if I had never found Itachi I would never become so strong and these two gifts of beauty (my children) would never have been.**

"So?" Naruto looked at Yuuki waiting for her to tell her story. **Man, now I'm really interested in her life story. A love triangle with my sensei and Sasuke's brother.**

**This is bound to get fun.**

**You. Shut up.**

"Yes well, where would you like me to start? My dear Kyuubi, hm?" She tapped her fingers in rhythmic synchronization one by one underneath her chin, raising her brow, and staring strong waiting for what he wanted.

**Uh… Ha-ha, I probably shouldn't mess with her. Why are the most beautiful women scary? Sigh. **"I want to know how you and Kaka-sensei know each other and how you became friends."

"If that's what you want to know then I'll just go in order like I did with telling you about Itachi. I have to give Kakashi the same and even more. He was an enemy, a friend, a shoulder to cry on him, and my true love. Many knew Kakashi due to his fame from his father, Hatake Sakumo aka The White Fang famous for his ninja skills and charisma, and was also well known since he was a child prodigy such as Itachi and myself. But I never met him directly until one of my closet family friends Obito introduced me to his teammates….

_Flashback 5_

_CRASH! Rocks flew in every direction, the grass torn, and a pathway skidded out of the human wreckage. Hatake Kakashi stared at the wreckage with a smug smirk on his lips as he watched the grey smoke clear to show his fallen comrade, Uchiha Obito, lying on ground face down. Obito placed his hands on both sides of his face to quickly push himself up off the ground; his eyes burned with determination. Obito's hands clutched next to his pockets as his stare connected with Kakashi's irritated look across the training field._

"_If you would be able to pay a little more close attention towards me, then maybe you would have been able to block. But it's just you."_

_Obito yelled, "Arggh I hate your smug attitude. You think you're so much better than everyone else… it...it makes me sick."_

_The two comrades argued as their third teammate, Rin head her head in her hands tired of their foolish behavior and their sensei Minato watched them from a distance as he sat on a large rock. Minato's blonde hair blew in the breeze as his blue eyes never left his two male students, sighing at the lack of cooperation they held. **Those two may have passed the bell test, but those two… aghh… they need to get along if anything is to be accomplished. Each of them has strengths and weaknesses. It is just going to take one another to find those faults and virtues to bring them to the surface for its best use in battle. **Kakashi stood tall and whipped out a kunai from his pouch to hold tightly in his hand in front of him as Obito came running at him. CLANK! CRASH! **Kakashi is a genius, talented, and very detailed oriented though it doesn't do him much good when he is unable to rely on Obito & Rin, has little friends/connections, and has a hard time being flexible with his emotions. Where Obito is completely opposite. He is a hard worker, very determined, well with people, and good communication, but it lacks with patience and the natural genius that Kakashi has. **_

_Minato sat there thinking when a vibe went through him. There he searched for the chakra pattern, it was hard as it was well hidden in the forest, but he recognized it as soon as that figure flew past Rin and himself. The figure flew towards Kakashi and Obito as it made quick hand symbols and jumping into the air, "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_" A giant ball of red and tallow heat came closer and closer aimed towards Obito as it dragged at the edge of the trees. (Boar, Ox, Rabbit, Horse) "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_" the flames strung out from his mouth, like water from a hose, as it collided with the other fireball. The smoke lingered for a couple minutes till the mysterious dark figure ran through the fading smoke, kunai flying past the heads of the boys to their female teammate. The smoke curled around the kunai as they were aimed to hit the chest of Rin, but was avoided as it grasped her own kunai in her bandaged hand redirecting the kunai thrown by the dark figure into the dirt ground. The figure moved once again flipping sideways, her hands landing softly on the ground using them to turn quickly so her feet aimed to curl around Rin's neck. Her strong, but thin legs began to wrap themselves around her neck as Obito came from the side kicking the figure hard in the stomach with his left leg. The figure flew in mid-air looking as if it fell to the ground. Just when it looked like it was going to fall the figure took a kunai, digging the tip into the ground as her body turned to face Obito and Rin once again. Obito ran to stand in front of her as his fists aimed again and again at the figures stomach and head. The figure crouched down on all fours as her arms held her weight her legs swiping underneath Obito, knocking him to the ground._

_Kakashi slightly smirked as Obito fell to the ground, but his smile did not last as the dark figure sprung forward running directly to Kakashi its own sharp katana in hand. Sharp katanas clashed as Kakashi and the mysterious figure fought metal against metal sounding through the air. CLANK! The katana flew out of the mysterious figures hand landing with a hard thud behind Kakashi as he crouched down ready to finish off the mysterious figure. The figure never gave up as it stared down at Kakashi eye to eye as it closed them and flashed her eyes once more surprising him as they transformed from a deep blue to a blood red with three black commas. **An Uchiha?** Blue and white chakra built inside of the palm of the figure, the sparks of lighting crying out into the air as it moved randomly. "Chidori!" Kakashi left at a moment of weakness (thought) he failed to see the figure run towards him the lighting dragging into the surface of the ground aiming at his head. "Kakashi look out!" Rin's cries echoed through the air snapping Kakashi out of his thought allowing him to dodge the high chakra filled attack. BOOM! The chidori failed to hit Kakashi, landing in the tree's stump. Cracks filled along the edges of the tree as it split in half, falling to the ground as the shrills and light faded from the figures hand._

_Minato looked at the damage that had been done to the field and to a worn out Kakashi, **Wow. She overdid herself this time, the field is a mess… well at least it was a work out for them. **He smiled as looked over to his student and the figure as they breathed deep to catch their breath, **Ha-ha. She made Kakashi lose breath; he needed this training…**Minato stood from the rock he was sitting on as he clapped his hands together in applause, "Good Job everyone. But I think that's enough don't you agree, Yuuki-chan?"_

_Minato raised his hand and waved it telling Yuuki to come over to stand next to him by the rock. She skipped lightly over to him as the eyes of Kakashi, Obito, and Rin stared at them in confusion. The girl stop to stand next to Minato as small giggles could be heard coming from the small form, "hehehehe… hai. That was sure a great work out, Minato-sensei."_

"_Yuuki?" Obito looks at the girl sitting next to his sensei._

"_Hai." Minato smiled his classical large grin as he placed his large hand on her head flipping down the black hood that revealed her long blonde hair, fair skin, and her deep blue eyes. She copied Minato smiling wide waving as she placed her arms onto her hips waiting for some type of response. Minato barely lifted his hand off Yuuki's head as he replaced back onto her head squishing in downward as he messed up her hair laughing at them all,_

"_I knew that it was this girl the whole time. But Yuuki-chan? Why did you attack them?"_

_She turned her back to Minato so that she faced the three opponents she had fought off, "I wanted to see how their teamwork was and to test their individual skills and may I say that they are up to date. He he." She flashed from the spot that she held next to Minato to come standing next to Obito smiling up at him as she lean towards his shoulder._

"_Hiya Obito, I'm sad you didn't know it was me." Pouty face fake tear drops._

_He rubbed his hand behind his hair, "Well, I think I was a little too busy trying to protect myself from a crazy enemy that was strong and would probably take my life. I'm just glad that it was you because I know you would never hurt me." He grabbed her head within his arms giving her a nuggey in the process of having a little fun,_

"_Obito…. I ca...n't breath."_

"_Oh, sorry. Wait. Sensei, how do you know Yuuki-chan?"_

_Minato stood and walked over to her placing his elbow on her shoulder as she looked up at him, "Why wouldn't I know Yuuki-chan? She is in fact one of the five nations top youngest shinobi, a jounin at the age at 8 and an ANBU at age 10, she is discipline, smart, and when you two just wait" he pointed fingers between Kakashi and Obito, "Yuuki-chan will be a beauty beyond imagination, hell one of you will probably fall in love with her." He raised his eyebrows as he rubbed Yuuki's head once again, but this time lightly… "Eh Yuuki?"_

_A small blush spread across all three of their faces as Minato laughed aloud trying to release the tension he created, "ha-ha relax everyone."_

_Obito looked Yuuki-chan's body over as her blue eyes came in contact with his scanning eyes that were on her chest causing him to turn his head in a small bit of shame, "Well Yuuki-chan I would like to introduce you to my two teammates Rin and kakashi."_

_**Rin! Hey, it's that girl that Obito likes. Hahahaha. I'm going to have some fun. *_* **Yuuki flashed past the boys to take Rin's hands into her own as her blue eyes brightly staring at dark chocolate brown ones, "So you're the girl that Obito likes." Rin smiles in a sly way and turns head towards Obito as his eyes widened at what Yuuki was saying, "shhh. Yuuki-chan. Uh Uh."_

"_He talks about you a lot. Hehe. You really do seem talented and pretty, that's a relief. Many Uchiha's don't believe Obito and me I guess were just too loud to fit in. Right Obito?"_

"_Yep. It's mostly just us and the younger Uchiha children who aren't very quiet and moody, were talkative and fun."_

"_And annoying." Yuuki and Obito turned their heads to see that it was Kakashi who was speaking. Yuuki walked over from Rin to stand in front of Kakashi, her face moved not even inches in front of his. **Wow. Her eyes are really blue and… pretty. I can see how you could fall in love with that… maybe sensei was right. **He shakes his head, **no...no. Get those thoughts out right now.**_

_Yuuki's eyes rise and laughs, "What is it, Mr. I Have No Emotions…"_

"_You… were just too close for my comfort." A small blush appeared on their faces while looking at the grass._

_Yuuki stood tall, "You need to learn to be happy, smile a little more, or at least relax. You're always seemed to put being a shinobi in to high of a position, no individuality."_

_He scowled at him as Obito looked between the two as Rin sat to the side watching them. Obito took at step forward to speak, "Ha. How can you tell if Kakashi is smiling or not behind that mask of his?"_

"_Yuuki smiled at him as she took a step closer to Kakashi, "You can tell if he's frowning or smiling due to the wrinkles and shape that his mask takes at that point in time. It's easy, but anyways he's well known for being tense and every time I see you Kakashi-kun you seem I don't know sad in some way."_

"_You don't know anything about me. So how is it that you can make such an observation?" Kakashi stared and dared to take a step forward so that their faces were close once more._

_Kakashi's reflection could be seen through her bright blue eyes as she turned her head to slightly face the ground as her body continued to face him. "Hatake Kakashi, age 13, child prodigy and son of the legendary Konoha White Fang, who committed suicide after conflict with the village. Your mother died when you were very young and never really knew her well. You have few to little friends, but those who are close to you would die for and protect with your life. Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito, Asuma, and Genma are those who are well-known close to you, other than those you are mainly surrounded by comrades." She stood on her tiptoes to push him back with her face really close to him and her medium chest pressing against him as she slowly wrapped her hand around his taking his katana from him. "You use a katana often, are used to using your whole body in combat, are well rounded with fire jutsu's, and by the flow of your chakra you are a lighting type." Yuuki took a step back and smiled once more, "I know more about you than you think. Don't underestimate women, especially me. So I've decided to help you." She put her hand in her pouch and pulled out a small orange book The** Anatomy of Love and Friendship: the guidebook to understanding emotions, friendship, and romance. **"I'm sure with this you can learn to become happy, once again. You probably weren't always like this, in fact I know." She smiled quickly as she turned completely around to face Obito taking is arm within her own,_

"_Well Obito, it looks like your training is done for the day, so want to go get some ramen my treat."_

_**YEAH RAMEN! **"Yeah. Come on, Rin."_

_Yuuki led the way of the small group towards the city limits. As they walked off slowly unknowingly to them kakashi was left standing to his side as he watched them walk .eyes skimmed the three till her landed on that of Yuuki's form. He slowly traced her body from her muscled legs, her growing bust, and last her smiling face. He stared at her smiling face and deep blue eyes until they faded into the forest grounds leaving him and his sensei alone. Kakashi brought the book he held closer to his face flipping through the pages in lingerment. Minato watched from a tree, **I have a feeling about those two. Yuuki-chan watch after Kakashi and you'll both be in good shape. Hahaha.**_

_End of Flashback_

"That was the first time that I had met Kakashi in person. I had always heard a lot about the child prodigy (son of the White Fang) through legends and rumors that travelled through the village streets, but other than that I had never seen him. It's funny when Obito told me that he was on a three cell team with the White Fangs son, I told Obito to be careful when it came to fighting with him. Sigh "But Obito was always a stubborn little bugger and he wanted to do things his own way, that which caused him and Kakashi to become you could say rivals on the same team. So when Minato-sensei had told me that their teamwork was improving I figured that it would need a test, not only to test their teamwork, but also their individual skills. I have to admit it was fun."

Naruto was listened as he walked over to Yuuki, she stared up at him blue meeting blue in confusion as to what he was wanting. He pointed to the small girl that lay in deep dreams within Yuuki's arms as she looked up at him as he held out his arms openly. Yuuki stood slowly as she wrapped Cerenity's blanket around her, enveloping her in its warmth, as Naruto's arms slid softly within Yuuki's to grasp Cerenity's body within his toned arms. Yuuki released her hold as she watched her daughter sleep within Uzumaki Naruto's arms and deep within her heart she felt warmth and comfort remembering what good people lived in Konoha, to what her children were missing. Naruto's eyes rested on the small girl that was snuggled against his chest as he looked up back to Yuuki, "So that's how you met, but …"

"But how did we become friends? Don't worry I'm already a step ahead of you…. Kakashi and I saw each other more and more due to having a connection with Obito, but it wasn't until after Obito died that we promised to become each other's best friend…"

_Flashback 6_

_The Second great ninja war was finally over, but today was a day of mourning, to remember those who gave up their lives and died to come to a final victory. The dark blue and black clouds drifted through the sky as the mass funeral for all who died commenced. All the villagers and members of the shinobi community were present in deep black apparel as they stood before the massive memorial stone that would come to represent the lives lost in battle, many who would never come home. Each member of the shinobi was given a white rose to place at a grave of their choice, in the front row came the turn of team 19 or also known as team kakashi stood waiting for their turn. Kakashi mask was tightened close to his face as his hiate laid in its new home on top of his right eye, now where the sharigan given by Obito lay._

_Kakashi's skin was white due to the lack of sleep, food, and sunlight he had been getting the last two weeks since the return of the end of the second war; his body felt weak as did his heart from the loss of his closet friend. He stood next to Rin who was weeping a pool of tears for Obito as her arm tried to cover up her face, tears sliding down her pale cheek to the ground. Kakashi had no idea on how to comfort Rin as he was trying to fight the battle within himself as it was his fault to Obito's death. Kakashi's black eye travelled to the front where their Sensei stood up and waved his hands that it was time to proceed. The three of them walked to the front where Obito's smiling photo rested as it was staring at them as they took out their flowers. Rin and Minato laid there flowers down first as they turned slowly to go back in line, Kakashi slowly came up behind them stopping to stare hard at the picture of Obito's smiling face. "Good-bye, Obito." He placed his hand on top of his sharigan as he turned, surprisingly to walki past the rest of the shinobi, and into the forest. Rin tried running after him, "Kakashi! Kakashi! Come Back! Come ba….ck" She felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to look at the glazed stare of her sensei. "Sensei, please let me go…." Her voice was full of pain as tears dribbled down her cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes pleaded with his blue. The silence filled between them as he spoke gently to her._

"_He's gone Rin." Her body shifted towards the forest grounds seeing that Kakashi was no longer there._

"_Why won't you let me help him?"_

_Minato's face was calm and yet inside he felt some turmoil to what was happening to his young students. "Why indeed?" he sighed as he took his hand off her shoulder. "Rin, I know that you want to help Kakashi but … well you should know him well enough to know that he needs sometime alone."_

_Her eyes dropped from the trees to her feet, "Yea. I guess you're right. But…." He eyes looked from the forest to her sensei to the memorial. "I want to help him ease the pain that he is putting on himself."_

"_I know your feelings for Kakashi… Rin. But Kakashi is complicated and you mean well, but it's just a recommendation. You should probably stay away from Kakashi in the romance department. It will take… a very strong and dedicated woman to help cleanse his soul and the hole that remains within."_

_They both stood there until the crowd cleared, looking at the stone and picture once more, and afterwards they left. There silence filled the air as a figure from behind a tree saw them walk away. Kakashi crept out of the forest step by step towards the memorial stone, his thoughts wandered through his head till he stopped as he saw someone standing in front of the memorial. He continued to move forward with caution and when he saw who was standing in front of the memorial his eye widened in surprise, **Yuuki? **There in the midst of the dreary day stood a speck of sunshine, one that never seemed to die, but Kakashi scanned her features looking for the loving and bright women that Obito cared for and made Kakashi's life slightly difficult. **Her smile is gone. But Obito is dead and he was her best friend, Yuuki… How would you react Obito finding her like this?**_

_His one black eye closed as her name slipped from his lips, "Yuuki." Her back stiffened at the sound of a man's voice, one that she had not heard nor noticed come from behind her in the midst of her pain. **That voice… **She turned slightly to see Kakashi standing there looking pale/sick as he watched her face… tears were built up in the corners of her deep blue eyes as the rest were unconsciously flowing like rivers down her cheeks. **Kakashi… **Yuuki's head stared at the ground as Kakashi walked right past her to stop at the memorial. His hand scanned the names, until he landed on Uchiha Obito, his fingers lingering on the name the one whose death was caused by Kakashi himself._

_**If only I would have listened to you… you would still be alive. It was my pride that killed you. I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry Obito. **Kakashi's hand slide from the stone, clutching the dirt into his hands, as unknown and unheld tears swept over him falling like raindrops while his voice cried into the air. "OBITO! I'm sorry… I'..m sorry…" Kakashi began to come back to his senses realizing his emotions were untapped. His arm rose wanting to cover his ruin, but his eye widened as he saw the hand on his arm that had stopped him from doing so. **Y.Y…Yuuki? **Uchiha Yuuki's chest and arms were wrapped around his arm as her face glared at the ground beneath them. Kakashi followed where she was staring with his own to see his tear stains soaked in the dirt beneath. There he realized that she was still crying and her tears were falling to the ground soaking next to his own._

"_Don't." His eye came to stare into her deep blue orbs, her arm tightening around his, as her voiced pleaded with him once again. **What? What is she saying? **"Kakashi, don't hold back these emotions it isn't right. He… he wouldn't have wanted you to hold back your tears for anyone, please just let it go… be free for once." Kakashi's tears finished as her words claimed his heart, **even after her best friend has died, even after all the times I've ignored and hurt her she's still willing to help? **Tears continued to fall from her closed eyes when a flow of warmth pressed into her, blue eyes widening in surprise. Kakashi's arms were wrapped around her body holding her tightly against him as he watched her cry, "Thank you Kakashi." **Obito, you were right she is beautiful. Thank You, Yuuki… **_

_Yuuki lifted her head to look at a smiling Kakashi, her tears ending and a smile grew as she saw that they shared the same pain, that they needed each other. Kakashi's heart filled with warmth as he saw her smile that Obito and everyone else had loved come back to life, **she's back. Her smile once again bringing light into the world. Obito, I promise that I'll try to keep it that way. **"We're going to be okay Yuuki." The wind lightly blew around causing her blonde hair to stir past her blue eyes giving her smile an extra boost as she hugged him once more, _

"_I know we will be." She released her hold from him as they stood to stare at each other, " haha I have known Obito since I was born, he was one of the only true friends that I had to play with… to look up to… Believe it or not everyone that tried to become friendly with me was for my friendship, but for what I have to offer to them." Tears started up again. "At first he helped me figure out what I wanted out being a ninja, I wanted to be like everyone else in my age level. I didn't want to be put in ANBU at the age of 7, and it was only with his help and conviction that I, Minato-sensei, and a few other jounin convinced the council that it would be better to wait. He gave me hugs, good luck notes, and now that I'm getting old enough he started to protect me from all the boys always yelling at them 'She's too young' or 'hey you slime ball leave my friend alone.' "He was a sweetie." _

_She sighed as Yuuki let her body fall back against the grass letting it hold her frame as she watched Kakashi, waiting for him to open up. **He's so hard to open up. Obito I'm trying… it seems so hard, but you never gave up on the things you believed in and I won't either. **"Kakashi." He turned only slightly to see her laying there in the grass, blue eyes scanning his as if to grab a piece of his soul. **Hm. You did that to me too Obito. I see her and yet I also see you. ** _

_He took a step forward and suddenly let his body fall back landing in the space next to Yuuki. "I was never really fond of Obito when we all first became teammates… it was because he was the complete opposite of what a ninja should've been. The complete opposite of what I was…" sigh "He was loud, his aim was can I say a little off haha, he was always late for our meetings, and didn't seem to get the point of being serious and knowing when to let the mission never get personal for him." Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed as his eye drifted down to her to see if she was listening, she opened her eyes to see him as he started up again _

"_As we got closer I saw more of my flaws and more of his good qualities, it made me rethink about things. It wasn't until that final mission together that I had over-stepped my boundaries… I took control, doing what I wanted to get the mission done, but by me not keeping my eyes open and working with my teammates Rin was captured. When I said that we had to continue with the mission and forget about her I thought of my father, but when Obito said those words 'those who abandon their mission are scum, but those abandon their comrades are lower than scum.' That hit a low chord, I watched him leave to find and save Rin. I thought about what a stubborn idiot he was being, so I followed. We rescued her together as a team for the first and final time of our career as a three man cell team. It was when Obito laid there under that rock that he wasn't a fool, but a dedicated friend who would do anything for those he found worthy of help; he wasn't a stupid, he was humble; he was a good person, dedicated to life, his team, life, and the true justice he thought everyone should have." His hands clutched his temple when the pain tried to resurface…. But it stopped. Warmth was wrapped around his chest; his eyes dropping to see Yuuki hugging him again as she smiled up at him a small single tear rolling away._

_He smiled, "You want to know something?" _

"_Sure."_

"_Before he died Obito made me promise that I would watch and take care of Rin…. And you… Yuuki." _

_It was unexpected, but she laughed, "Hahaha.. That sounds like him, he cares about those closet to his heart till the end and … it is because he knew you so well that he made you promise. You know seeing as you never fail."_

"_Yea."_

"_So tell me." Her nose was up in the air as her head was titled to see him, "How about we make a promise to each other."_

"_A promise?"_

"_Yea. Promise that from this day forward that we will be the best of friends. There we will swear to protect and help each other like Obito would, and not only that but since we both were friends with him he'll live on through us and our new bond."_

_**Obito will live on through our bond or friendship…. Change is going to need to take place. I have a best friend and I won't let this one go. ** "I promise." He took her hand within his own as they stared at the each other, until a bright light blinded them suddenly causing them to look up into the sky. The suns beams burned brightly through the light blue clouds that floated along as if a new beginning was starting as the two old enemies became best friends, hands still lying on each others. _

_End of Flashback _

To be Contiued…


	7. Lost & Found

**Secrets Revealed**

**Rated: T-English-Romance- Kakashi**

**I do not own Naruto; I only own Yuuki, Cerenity, and Obito.**

**Chapter 7: Lost & Found**

Nara Shikamaru sat on a soft couch, leaning against the last pillow as he stared out of the window to stare at the night sky. The stars were glistening brightly contrasting against the dark and blackened sky, leaving much to the imagination. He sighed, continuing to take in the small clicks and clacks that emanated from the kitchen where Kakashi-sensei stood leaning against the light green wallpaper resting while the tea to heat. Silence filled between the two quiet men as a whistle in the household grew, grew, and grew until a train whistle calling attention to the station was signaling the completion of the tea.

Shikamaru shifted himself within the comfort of the pillows as Kakashi exited his kitchen holding two old classic cups, filled to the brim with tea, smoke spirals spreading through the air. The seriousness on the manner at hand filled the space between them with tension which was realized by both of them as Kakashi sat down in a deep red recliner tea steaming in hand. The eldest took a deep breath within himself and sighed,

"That's how Yuuki and I met and became friends. To me those were some of the best times of my life were spent with her, but sad to say it wasn't until she was no longer with me that I learned so. We were close friends after Obito died and in that we kept the promise that both her and I made the day his funeral, there was nothing that we kept from one another making us all the more closer."

"Kakashi-sensei, you knew about Yuuki and Itachi before she told about them I'm guessing. You are a ninja, top one at that, and for you not to notice would be foolish."

**I knew, now I wished I would have stopped it. **He smirked slightly towards his youthful counterpart, "Hai. I knew that she had been close friends with Itachi and Shinsui, but she was happier than usual so to find out how I followed her around."

"You stalked?"

Kakashi had a true blush taking into account his adolescent behavior, "Hai. Hai. I was foolish also at one time you have to remember us jounin were once your age… and may I say that when it came to love...or Yuuki, I would have broken anything to keep her safe. Anyways to the point, I found that the two of them holding hands under a ramen table and them taking naps with each other in the forest. I began to worry about Yuuki, after we had talked. Their relationship in the beginning was good, but over the course of a year and ½ or so he became distant and secretive to her as well as her being seen more as a possession. I saw some of these qualities, but I do not believe that Yuuki did. She did not want to see it as she continued to try to gain his love and his heart. Though as time continued she realized what was happening and tried to leave him, but he refused to let her get away from him as her deadline for a future suitor came very near. From there I just had to wait for her to come talk to me about what I could do to help her stop Itachi and it was there that the feelings I had began to show."

_Flashback 7_

_The day was calm; the clouds drifted slowly through the light blue sky as the wind blew gently against the face of Hatake Kakashi. He sighed, his eye wondered following the leafs that floated across the water as he thought about what to say to Yuuki, hands clenching at his sides._

_**Yuuki and Itachi? …. Arghh… Why? Why does it seem to bother me so much? **Her smiling face appeared as she used to talk to Obito as Kakashi thought it compared to Yuuki's calm and somber face to when he saw her with Itachi. **She seemed so calm every time I saw them together. I have a bad feeling something's not right…. She's always smiling and happy, but when she's with him… her smile that everyone loves so much shrinks. Yuuki, you have to get away. Please. **Kakashi's eyes closed in frustration of the situation,_

"_Kakashi?" His name was spoken lightly as he felt warm arms around his neck. He placed his own hands on her own, taking in her warmth, as he spoke,_

"_Yuuki…." She turned to come around him, their hands separating, as she sat down next to him. He noticed her heat depart from him as her longs legs dangle over the bridge,_

_**I never noticed… **He took in the sight of her as Yuuki sat there smiling, the wind gently blowing her blonde hair past her blue eyes which shimmered in the suns beams._

'_You never know one of you two might fall in love with her someday.' His sensei's voice echoed through his mind as he shook his head. He couldn't take his eye of her; Yuuki's face was the most beautiful thing to him, **why can't I take my eye off of her. **He looked back one more time, **She's been my friend for 8 years, so why is it suddenly I'm … I'm? **A slight blush appeared beneath his mask while he tried to figure it out…._

"_Kakashi….. Kakashi…. KAKASHI! HEY!" Yuuki's right hand swung down to hit our day dreaming Kakashi in his head, leaving a large bump._

"_Hey Yuuki." He complained as he rubbed his head in ache. She placed her hands on her hips as her cheeks puffed up,_

"_Well maybe if you listened to me. Humph."_

_**Ha-ha. She's so cute. Ah… Why did I just think that?**_

"_What?"_

"_What?" He looked between her and him trying to think what she meant._

"_You said that I was cute."_

_**Ah shit. **"You're very attractive Yuuki, both in body and in soul." His black eye stared into her blue ones as a beat red blush continued to deepen on Yuuki's face. **He thinks I'm beautiful… Kakashi?**_

"_T-t-thank you." Her eyes stared down at the floor as her fingers played with the hems of her skirt. Kakashi heard her, his eyebrows raising as she looked at him once more,_

"_Did... you just stutter?"_

"_What! No… No!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her face, now tomato red. They both looked at each other again till they blushed, turning away from each other to the water beneath them. "So… I came to talk to you about Itachi, me, and my problem."_

"_Hm…" he listened closely waiting to find out how he could free her from Itachi, to be free and smiling all the time once more._

"_The clan tells me that my deadline for choosing a suitable husband is over."_

"_You had a year, correct?"_

"_Yes, but… as you know Itachi wouldn't let me break up with him. So it seems that I'm stuck. I tried to leave him Kakashi, but… I don't know it's all so complicated now." She grabbed onto her skull as her fingers dug into the blonde threads on her head, silent tears slipped down, "he's my friend and we tried the romantic relationship, but he only let me so close to him and from where I stood I never got close enough for him to love me. He won't let me get closer to his heart."_

"_Yuuki, I don't know what to say. When you first began to see him I told you that it might not work. I had this feeling in my gut that something bad was going to happen. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to it, but…" he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What if… I'll marry you?" His eye widened as he realized what had slipped out of his mouth as he pressed his hand to his chest, **why is my heart beating so fast? Why did I say that?**_

"_You want to marry me, kakashi?"_

_He looked at her smile and eyes as they radiated with joy and warmth sweeping his anxiety and his surprising proposal from his heart. He took Yuuki's hand within his own rubbing it slightly with his thumb, "Yes. I would."_

_Her smile was wide until it flipped down into a frown, "Thank you for your kindness Kakashi, but it's already too late. I belong to Itachi in his mind and …" she whispered the last words in sorrow and regret concerning him, "he has my body as well."_

"_Yuuki you mean he…"_

_She cut him off to explain why her innocence no longer existed and how it came to Itachi's possession, "My parents were forced to bring me forth by the council to choose a mate, but Itachi told them about our relationship saying that we had… had... Sex. But we never did, so the council staked that he and I were lying. If we lied to the council there would be serious consequences and I would definitely be somewhere and with someone that would be unpleasant, that was when Fugaku stated that I would be checked to see if Itachi and I had done as Itachi had said. It was there within the night that everything else took place, so now…. I don't know how to feel. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for not listening to you Kakashi. I…"_

_Yuuki stopped holding anything back at that point, letting everything loose, her loud sobs gathering around her, alone and stupid… a few moments later she felt small warmth holding her close. Her red rimmed eyes looked at the corner at Kakashi, his eyes closed as the pressure from his arms tightened around Yuuki as if he would never let anything hurt her again._

"_I'm sorry too."_

_End of Flashback_

Shikamaru eyes glazed at the tea stems that floated to the top of the cup as Kakashi stood turning his back to face the young chuunin. Kakashi pulled the blinds up slow allowing the moon to gently shine onto the house floor, his hand unknowingly clenched by his sides. He breathed in deeply his head dropped back to stare at the ceiling tiles that lay next to the dim light, "After that day… Yuuki-Chan was bound to Itachi and every person around us knew so, she and I even quit talking for a while. It…it wasn't until she was abandoned by her own clan and family that I came to realize why it hurt so badly, and to why I should have never abandoned her in the first place."

_Flashback 8_

_It was night as laughter could be heard from the outside of Ichimaru's bar. Light footsteps came closer to the establishment silver hair, green spandex, and a cigarette smoke could be seen easily from the reflecting lights. Four young jounin (Kakashi, Genma, Gai, and Asuma) opened the clothed flap to the establishment one after another to take a seat down in a booth. A young waitress walked past the table full of beautiful jounin men as she slowly bent down to pick something that she dropped on the floor, allowing her ass to be tightened and full, gaining the attention of Genma his mouth in a small smirk as his senbon dangled barely form his lips. He crossed his arms behind his head as his laughter filled the air, "Hahaha. I think that we've chosen a good time to come back. There are quite a few pickings tonight, and you know the women in Konoha have to be prettier than the rest of the villages we've been in recently. It's good to be home."_

_The others remained quiet as they were tired and just needed some rest and quiet. Another waitress came back with their order of beers as her blue eyes caught attention to Asuma and Kakashi, who were sitting on the right outer seats her eyes sparkled, " I have four beers." She slide the first two beers to Genma and Gai as she lightly wrapped her fingers around the last two and bent down slowly to cause her large breasts to press together, dangling in her low cut shirt for Kakashi and Asuma to see as she handed them their beers one at a time, "And here's your beer handsome. He he." She flirted, giving Kakashi his beer._

_Gai eyes were still wide and cheeks red from the woman's impressive assets just as Genma began to laugh, "You devils, it was obvious that she was flirting with you two." Kakashi paid little heed as he drank his beer, but Asuma spoke to break Genma's concentration. The smoke building in the air as the red flames were temporarily diminished in a nearby ash tray._

"_She was attractive or at least had to valuables needed to be attractive, but she's not my type. I'm like more simple and kind girls that are strong in their own way. Though." His eyes wondered to the waitresses that were giggling behind the counter as they looked at Kakashi, "they were looking Kakashi more than anything else. Probably wondering what's under the damn mask again."_

_Asuma's hand rested beneath his chin allowing him to lean towards Kakashi, eyebrows raised slightly at him. They were all looking at Kakashi as he finally caught onto the attention he was being given. He looked at them all quickly before putting his beer down, "Everyone can wonder all they want; I don't think anyone will ever see underneath my mask unless I allow them to. Plus…" he scanned the area and all the girls that walked around in the bar, "None of these women seem to know who they are, what they believe in, or what they want. I …I like a woman who knows what she wants and who she is, one that holds herself in high standard, a woman who is wise, and yet beautiful …" **There will never be anyone to fit those standards, beautiful, wise, and a strong shinobi… no one maybe… you….**_

"_My eternal rival I hold your standards of youth very promising. It makes me want my own blossoming flower to pay need too. Ohhhh. Youth..." Gai's yelled as his fists were pumped into the air as heated flames of 'youth' surrounded him as Asuma slapped his face with his palm._

_Genma's smirk fell slightly, while he stared at the bottle till his eyes gazed at Kakashi, "Hm. Well those are goods standards to have, but you'll never find one like that. The perfect women in which you seek, is already taken…. And your best friend if I'm correct?" All eyes watched in tension as the beer Kakashi was holding slammed into the table._

"_No. My ideal woman… can never be Yuuki-chan. She's so much more to me, but I don't know…" His expression reeked of deep thought, "Yuuki-Chan… she belongs to no one, but the heir to the Uchiha clan. I haven't spoken… to her since she told me." He took another swig of his beer as silence endured within their small booth. As they sat there the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku, passed through the door and remained unnoticed by them until he was called out through the crowd._

"_Fugaku-sama! Ah, what are you doing in a bar?" A member of the Uchiha clan called out to him loudly, causing the booth (with our ninjas) not too far away to hear them. Kakashi's head raised higher as he became alert to the new member, listening closely. _

"_Ah, Kenchin." Fugaku slipped into the seat to sit in front of the him, "These places never seem to gain my attention, but… tonight… is just one of those nights. I need to drown my problems with a good drink." He raised his glass to shot the alcohol down his throat, waving for them to keep on coming, Kenchin looking at him strangely._

"_Hahaha. I'm sorry I just can't see you having many problems. The clan seems to be in good condition and now from what I hear beautiful Yuuki is to marry our Itachi-sama when he comes of age. What could possibly be troubling you?" Asuma and Genma's shoulder tensed as they turned to look at each other and then to Kakashi, who was no longer moving. **Yuuki & Itachi… Argghh. You have no idea how wrong you are... she's not a possession. And so much more than beauty itself. **Kenchin leaned back within his seat as he allowed his head to tilt backwards gaining more air as he heard Fugaku sigh._

"_You have no idea about the chaos that is going to ensue within the next coming months. It will take both the council and my part to figure out what is going to happen."_

"_To what exactly, Fugaku-sama?"_

"_I received the shocking new today that Yuuki is in fact two months pregnant." Kenchin dropped his beer causing the glass to break on the floor as Kakashi's eyes widened, hands clenched, and mouth slightly open while he tried to process that his best friend, who he had not spoken to within weeks, was with child. **Yuuki's… pregnant? Pregnant? It's Itachi's it has to be.**_

"_Pregnant? But Itachi & Yuuki-san have…"_

"_I forbid them from conducting in such acts whatsoever, so hopefully this could have been prevented. Not only was a child conceived, but Itachi's too young to be fully responsible for any child."_

"_Also this child is out of wedlock. So technically it's a bastard child."_

"_DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW SO MUCH!" Fugaku slammed his fist against the wooden table, releasing his anger to his fellow Uchiha. "Not only is this child a bastard, but I truly question whether or not it's my sons at all…. Yuuki, is indeed a beautiful woman with capable shinobi skills, so to my understanding any man would love the chance to have their way with her. I had her missions checked and nothing has been found, but with the lack of supposedly intimate relations my son and Yuuki conceiving a child seems low."_

_Kenchin's hand laid underneath his chin as he raised his head towards the ceiling, taking a deep breath before speaking, "I see what point you have. But, Yuuki-Chan has more integrity and pride as a woman and a person than I have seen in many kunouchi in and out of Konoha. It… it just doesn't seem likely to me. When will you be able to tell if it's Itachi-sans or not and who if not the men on her missions would Yuuki-Chan be with so freely?"_

"_We will not be able to tell for another three to four months till the fetus is processed more. As for the men that Yuuki might be involved with as you know there is my son, but I have noticed that Yuuki has been depressed apparently from the lack of interaction with her friends. Though there is one in particular she had gotten extremely close to and I believe them to be more than the friends as they both claim."_

_Kenchin face turned slightly to the side, "Hatake Kakashi, if I'm not correct?"_

_Genma and Gai's beer went flying as they tried to regain their breath from such an accusation as they stared across the table. Kakashi's lips turned into a frown as his face redden, "its one thing that Yuuki's pregnant, but I won't allow for her to become the barrier of blame for something untrue." He threw his body up in anger as he began to defend Yuuki and himself, but before Fugaku could see him Kakashi's friends dragged him back by his arms, reseating him._

"_Kakashi, idiot! What are you planning on doing attacking him, then not only will Yuuki look like she did what he says, but you'll also have all the Uchihas to deal with in the process. Think about Yuuki." Asuma quietly yelled at him as Kakashi's eyes wondered in the far distance as Kenchin began to speak once more,_

"_So what have you done about it so far?"_

"_After I found out about her pregnancy, then the true story about her and Itachi had come to my attention and due to this pregnancy's timing and uncertainty… I banned her from the Uchiha grounds till further notice."Fugaku sat his beer down as Kenchin looked to the floor in silence._

_Genma, Gai, and Asuma all sat in stunned silence when suddenly Kakashi stood, throwing down money quickly, and ran off into the night; his sudden departure caused a scene everyone, including Fugaku, watched and wondered what the famous copy-cat ninja was worried over as he sprinted out the door. Genma sat his beer down as he replaced his senbon between his teeth, "I do believe that Kakashi has fallen for our dear Yuuki-chan."_

_Asuma smiled as he took another drag, smoke floating in the air, "And yet he doesn't even know it."_

_Gai's eyes staying on the door, "Oh, but I think he has. He has…."_

_Silver hair began to glisten in sweat, deep and quick breathes in the night air could be heard, as footsteps hit the ground hard beat by beat. **"Yuuki. Yuuki, where are you?** The thought was imbedded deep within his mind as Kakashi swept through the streets of Konoha, hoping to Kami that the person who'd grown close to his heart would be fine. **Where are you Yuuki? Please be okay. **His heart quickened as he thought of where she could be, **where is Yuuki's favorite spot? … 'I like to sit by the waterside the waves flow so smoothly; sometimes I wish I could be like that… calm. It reminds me no matter how much I try not to be human I will forever be so. That's why I like the river so much Kakashi.'**_

"_The River!" His feet carried him as fast as his heartbeat could jump within his chest, till they stopped at the top of a hill. **We've sat on this same hill together talking about everything I can think of, that is since we've been friends… since Obito's death. Kami. **Kakashi walked slowly around the area, hands deep within his pockets as his black coal eye scanned the grassy area surrounded by a gleaming blue river, his feet stopped. There on the deck by the riverside, she was. **I found you. **He took his time knowing that she was safe and with him once again._

_Yuuki was slouched over the small deck that she had shared with Sasuke, and it was here where she came to think about things that were forbidden to be spoken and done. She gazed at the rivers soft blue water as she tried to regain hope, after being abandoned by the clan. **I have nothing to be ashamed about…. **There in the beautiful waters resided her reflection… **This is me. **Her hands covered her face as the tears slowly, slipped down from her blue eyes into the river beneath distorting her image. **I don't want to be alone. Why? Why did this have to happen, baby? **Her hands rested on her flat and toned stomach, where now she knew that her and Itachi's baby was growing within. A familiar chakra appeared behind her, but she couldn't care less in her moment of depression who it was or what they wanted. Yuuki continued to cry, till the figure was right behind her, breath heard and chakra strong. "Whatever it is that you want state now or leave, because believe me you'll have no chance." Though what she stated was true, it was unbelievable due to a cracked voice and sniffles._

"_I've already tried, haven't I Yuuki." **That voice. **A small rock was thrown into the river, ripples spread showing the form of a masked man with tall spiky silver hair, causing her to turn._

"_Kakashi." **Thank You Kami. **"KAKASHI!" Yuuki cried out his name as she grabbed a hold of his leg, the tears that she thought were over now cascaded like a waterfall onto the ground by his feet._

_**Damn it. **"Yuuki, I hate it when you cry." He crouched down to take her in. Her sandy blonde hair was tangled at the ends, due to the wind, as they draped past her cheeks and those blue eyes. Her eyes were closed as she wiped away the tears. When she opened them red rings edged around the outside till she turned her head to look at Kakashi, her eyes glazed to his attention._

"_I know… I'm sorry about that." Yuuki leaned against him as she placed her hand on top of her stomach, her hand gently sliding into his. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Kakashi." She looked at him waiting for a response, not knowing what would come._

"_I know."_

_Her eyes rose in confusion, "How did you know?"_

"_I was at the bar with guys and believe it or not Fugaku was there."_

"_Was he?" She replied smartly, he wanted to say something but ignored it to continue talking._

"_After he had a couple of drinks, he stated that he was drowning his problem. His problem was that the fiancée of his eldest son, you Yuuki, was pregnant."_

_Her eyes remained fixed off in the distance as her body leaned against his, thinking on what was happening. "Could everyone hear, Kakashi?"_

_He breathed deep, "He was pretty loud. We were five booths across from him and I heard everything clear and bold."_

"_Damn it!" Her hands clenched around her heart. "I had hoped that this would remain between the clan and me... well until it became noticeable. I don't know what to do. I know that I am not the only one who bears to blame in this. Things will change when Itachi comes back, he won't allow any harm to come to me; I know he cares, he's just has a hard time showing it."_

_Kakashi remained quiet for a minute, as he never really cared for the relationship between his best friend and the Uchiha heir. He turned his head slightly to look at her, _

"_Yuuki, what are you going to do?"_

_A sad smile lingered on her lips, "I've been thinking about it, but I'm so tired. I don't want to anymore."_

_He put his arms around her, their eyes connecting for a moment. "You will stay with me."_

"_Till they come for me."_

"_Yes, till the time they decide on." Yuuki nodded her head slowly as her blue eyes closed into a deep sleep, her hair dangled in front, as she laid in Kakashi's arms. "I'll take care of you."_

_**This is going to be a long 9 months. **_

_It was about three in the morning when Gai, Genma, and Asuma had decided to leave the bar for the night. The stars were bright silver dots in the wholeness of the black sky, reflecting all the dreams and hopes that each human wished would come true. Gai stared at it as they lingered outside of the doorway, wondering where their silver hair friend was and if he had found what he was looking for. Gai turned to look at Genma leaning against the doorframe, senbon hanging from his mouth. Gai broke the silence, "Do you guys think Kakashi found Yuuki?"_

_They all had been thinking about it, but it wasn't until now that they felt it appropriate to talk… now that Fugaku was no longer within hearing distance. "He'll find her. Yuuki doesn't tend to run very far from her problems, she hides them inside of herself." Asuma responded as the smoke faded into the night air._

"_That's one of the reasons that Kakashi and she get along so well." Genma stated._

_Gai thick-brows furrowed wondering what they meant, "How so exactly?"_

"_It is a part of the ninja code that we don't show our emotions, if we did our enemies could use it against us. Although it is implied that everyone follow this law, not all ninjas can so as it states. Yuuki is a brilliant kunouchi, and being so is able to be versatile with those emotions."_

_Genma looked to the ground, "It's scary how fast a beautiful woman like Yuuki can change her emotions. She's smiling, inviting, and flirty and the within a minute she could slaughter with a piercing stare. But it is because of her ability to be so carefree and friendly that she keeps all the anger, worries, and hate that she gathers within herself. There the full damage of the darkness takes its toll."_

_Gai large fuzzy brows unfurrowed, his voice calm and collective of the situation. "Kakashi can be friendly, but he burdens everything on himself. Never letting anyone helping him, that's how they are alike?" _

"_Yes, I guess that's why I can't let anything happen." A husky voice spoke from behind them; their heads turning to see a masked, silvered hair man. He sighed, their eyes holding onto the figure within his arms… Uchiha Yuuki. _

"_She really is beautiful, isn't she?" The light glazed on top of skin seeming to have never been damaged as a shinobi, but instead revealing it to be smooth and unblemished as a newborn child. Her nails were painted a deep purple, a bracelet of shells rung around the ankle, and her skin tightened against the calves and lower thighs contrasting strongly to Yuuki's large bosom. Faded beams lighted the blonde hair , which draped down the angel's face. A shaded river of grey was lightly brushed from closed eyes, as if a small river flooded from a bank. Red rimes rested around her eyes, _

"_It's ironic that the beautiful blossom that lies in my rival's arms has been rejected. It just doesn't seem anyone, even the Uchiha clan, would hurt a kind, strong, and beautiful shinobi…" Gai stated sadly._

_The silence thickened. _

"_Beauty is deadly, getting anything it can." The voice was thick with deadly contempt, simple words injuring those unable to defend themselves. All eyes stared at stiff shoulders and black eyes of Uchiha Fugaku, who lingered outside the doorway. _

_**What the hell! Can she never get away?**_

"_I see that you were able to find her." Kakashi's hands tightened, unconsciously pulling Yuuki closer to his chest, refusing to let the clan leader get near. His eye never leaving Fugaku's as the conversation continued. _

"_Hello, Fugaku."_

"_You speak with such little respect to the clan that provided you with benefit."_

_Kakashi eyes deeply narrowed, taking a step forward. "The sharigan was given to me by Obito as a gift. Don't joke as if you care. You act as if I stole this eye, but everything was already explained… How Uchiha for you to dwell on it."_

"_Uhhh…" Yuuki moaned tiredly, the tension breaking for a quick moment as Kakashi & Fugaku quickly captured her figure within their eyes. Fugaku continued to speak, his eyes never leaving his pregnant and future daughter-in-law._

"_The sharingan may have been a gift… But I question whether or not the one in your arms is what you believe to be."_

_Yuuki rolled within Kakashi's arms, allowing her head to rest against his low stomach. "Itachi…Kakashi…" _

_Kakashi gently placed his hand on her head, "Although it may seem appropriate to say Yuuki belongs to Itachi," his eyes darkened glaring intensely to the Uchiha leader, "but… she's never belonged to anyone. She is the true embalmment of a woman." The air was thick till a hand grabbed Kakashi's shoulder from behind._

"_Kakashi."_

_He nodded his head, "I know."_

_Fugaku turned to leave, but not before warning them, "Take care of her. I do not believe that the child maybe my son's, once the fetus has reached maturity she will be brought back. The results will lead to the choice of what she will do, concerning herself, Itachi, and the child." He was swept away by the wind. _

_The group stood as Kakashi turned to them, "Night." He waved and disappeared. _

_(You're following Kakashi to his house)_

_There in the midst of the night, the drapes by the window were blown against. The air refreshed both the beauty on the small bed and her best friend, lying next to her, as they rested from a long night. She was totally passed out. His head bent down to look at her face, "Good night… you two." His masked lips placed a soft kiss on her forehead, the night dying down allowing his eyes to flutter shut. _

_End of Chapter 7_


End file.
